On My Mind
by Greeneyedsky603
Summary: One year has passed since the destruction of Star Killer Base. Rey, now aware of her force sensitivity, has been training with her Master, exiled Jedi Luke Skywalker on the planet Ahch-To. Still angered by his last encounter with the scavenger Rey, Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, is desperate to persuade her to the dark side. (Reylo) COMPLETE
1. Secrets Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any capacity whatsoever. This fanfiction is purely for enjoyment._

 **One year has passed since the destruction of Star Killer Base. Rey, now aware of her force sensitivity, has been training with her Master, exiled Jedi Luke Skywalker on the planet Ahch-To. Still angered by his last encounter with the scavenger Rey, Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, is desperate to persuade her to the dark side. Although she has been training, and growing stronger in her force abilities, a dark secret awaits Rey that might ultimately be her downfall….**

* * *

 _Rey is sitting on top of a mountain on the planet Ahch-To, eyes closed, concentrating on her breathing. She is meditating, attempting to relax herself from the day's training with her Master, Luke Skywalker._

It had been a year. A year since she left the only planet she had ever known. A year since she watched the man who was the closest thing to a father to her die right in front of her. A year since she discovered that she is more than just a scavenger, that she is _someone._

As she sat there meditating, she heard a voice, a _familiar_ voice.

" _Rey."_

It startled her. She couldn't quite make out who the speaker was, she thought it might be her Master.

It wasn't.

" _Rey."_

There it was again, she knew that voice, she knew it now. It was the voice of the man who murdered Han Solo, the man she dueled with in the forest of the snow planet Hoth, the man she hated with every fiber of her being.

" _Rey."_

As she came out of her meditative state, she muttered to herself,

" _Ren_."

She quickly ran back down the mountain where Luke was. He had his back turned to her, and was gazing out towards the ocean, as he always did when he had a lot on his mind.

As she was about to speak, he stopped her before she could manage to get a word out.

"You heard _him_ didn't you?" he asked with his back still turned to her.

Rey stood there before him, and stared blankly, "How… how did you know?"

"I suspected this would happen," he said confidently.

She then stood beside him, and watched his face as he continued to stare at the ocean before him.

"What do you mean you suspected it?"

"You and Ben…Kylo…share what is known as a force bond."

She looked at him with a combination of both fear, and curiosity,

"A _what?'_

He turned to face her then. " _A force bond."_ he repeated, "It occurs when two force sensitives, such as yourself and Ren, share a strong connection within the Force. They are able to influence one another, communicate their thoughts, their emotions, and even images across great distances. The stronger the two are, the stronger the connection."

She stood there in amazement by his words, and realized it all made since now. Why he was so interested and intrigued by her, why he wanted to be her teacher. She knew know that Ren had felt it too, the bond, the connection between them.

She suddenly felt something for him. Was it curiosity, hatred, _compassion_? She remembers vividly the first time she saw his face, how human and _handsome_ he was, and not at all the villainous creature she predicted to be beneath the mask.

"You must be cautious Rey," he said to her earnestly. "Due to the strong connection you two share, Kylo will easily be able to read your thoughts, and enter your mind. He will try his best to persuade you to abandon the light, and embrace the dark side. You must resist him. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement. Do you understand, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master Luke, I understand." she said.

"Excellent, I am now going to go begin my meditation, I shall see you in the morning to continue your training."

* * *

Kylo Ren had just awoken from yet another restless night of sleep. Ever since the scavenger defeated him in the forest, he would lie in his bed each night, stare at the ceiling for hours, and question where he went wrong. He thought of the Supreme Leader's words to him when he let her escape from the interrogation room on Star Killer,

" _You have compassion…for her."_

He knew know that _she_ is his weakness. The day he interrogated her about the droid, the day he revealed his face to her, the day he entered her mind, that was when he became truly aware of the connection, the bond, they share within the Force. He was intrigued by her, he respected her, he _wanted_ her.

He had been calling out to her for days now through the Force, and was beginning to grow more and more frustrated. He knew that by now, Luke Skywalker had told her of the bond she and him share, and to resist him at all costs. He could feel her thoughts about him, she was curious about their bond, and she wanted to know more. He knew then what he must do.

He quickly showered, changed into his clothing, and tucked his lightsaber hilt into his belt, and proceeded out of his room.

He then walked down the hallway, and addressed the first Stromtrooper he saw, LY-0418,

"Prepare my ship, and tell no one of my departure. I have a personal task to complete."


	2. Unsettling Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Star**_ _ **Wars**_ **in any capacity whatsoever. This fanfiction is purely for enjoyment.**

* * *

Rey had woken up earlier that morning in a cold sweat. She had trouble sleeping the night before, paranoid that Ren would be able to tap into her mind while she slept, be able to read her thoughts, and feel the whirlwind of emotions she had been feeling since she discovered their connection.

She slowly rose out of bed, and gathered her hair in her signature three knotted buns. She then proceeded to wash her face with the water she gathered from the night before, hoping it would wake her up.

As she walked down the gravel steps, she remembered she left her lightsaber, golden, and double bladed, in her quarters. She remembered what her Master told her first few weeks of training,

" _Your lightsaber is your weapon, your protection against your enemies. Always have it by your side, you never know what maybe lying ahead."_ She then proceeded to run back up the gravel steps to retrieve it.

When she finally made her way down the gravel steps, she saw her Master, eyes closed, mediating to the sounds of the ocean hitting the rocks below. She remembered the previous day he said he was about to begin mediating, and wondered if he had been in this state throughout the night.

She didn't like to disturb him when he was like this, but she knew it was time for her training, and began to call out to the Jedi,

"Master Luke."

His blue eyes opened immediately, and stared blankly at Rey, "Good morning, Padawan, how did you sleep?"

She thought about lying to him, but she knew that would be foolish, he would know instantly if she was lying.

"I barely slept," she said honestly. " I couldn't stop thinking about… about what you told me yesterday… about Ren."

As she said this, the Jedi motioned for his student to sit down in front of him.

He was still staring at the ocean.

"Has anyone ever told you of the story of Darth Revan, and Bastila Shan?

Rey looked at him with confusion.

"No, I've never heard of them. Who are they? she asked.

He finally met her eyes, and moved a stray hair from his face.

"About 4,000 years ago, during the era of the Old Republic, there lived a Jedi knight by the name of Revan. Revan served the Republic well during the time of the Mandalorian Wars, until he turned to the dark side. Bastila Shan, a Jedi who was very gifted in the ways of the Force, as well as battle meditation, was given the task of capturing Revan, and was asked to bring him before the Jedi Council. During her attempt to capture Revan, he was mortally wounded, and Bastila, who felt _compassion_ for him, healed his wounds with the Force, thus creating a force bond between them."

Rey sat there, and wondered why he was looking at her so seriously.

"When Revan was brought before the Jedi Council, they erased his memories of the dark side, and he was reverted to his previous self. He was trained as a Jedi once again, and the bond between he and Bastila remained, and grew stronger. Bastila eventually was captured by the Sith, and turned to the dark side after being tortured for weeks on end. She was eventually saved, and brought back to the light by the same person she herself helped redeem, Revan."

"Master, if I may ask, what is the point of this story?" Rey asked.

He licked his lips, and continued. "As a result of their bond, they were intrigued by the other, attracted to the other, _attached_ to one another. They let her emotions cloud their judgement, and they-"

She finished his sentence.

"They fell in love…didn't they?"

Luke nodded.

"Yes, yes, they did."

Rey then looked at her master, with a look that screamed confusion.

"I… I don't understand, I thought attachment, possession, _love_ , was forbidden for a Jedi?"

"You are correct, young Padawan," he sighed out deeply. "Attachment is _forbidden_ , possession is _forbidden_ , but _**compassion**_ is essential to a Jedi's life."

"Their compassion for one another was their secret weapon, more powerful than any lightsaber, or superweapon. It saved them from the darkness. This is what you must do. You must save him, Kylo, you must redeem him, and bring him back to the light, so the galaxy may be restored to its rightful state."

She felt angry now.

"You must be cautious as you do this. The bond you two share is very strong, stronger than Bastila and Darth Revan's, you must not let your feelings cloud your judgement as they did. You must not forget your training. Do you understand?"

She nodded in agreement.

She then recollected on what he told her the previous morning, how a force bond can cloud your judgment, how it can make the other person feel something they _know_ they shouldn't. She hated him, she was certain of that. But then again, she also felt some sort of likeness to him, whether it be compassion, or the bond they shared.

"He will come for you," he continued. "Very soon, I can feel it. And when he does, do not fight him. Go with him, willingly. Do your best to bring my former student, my nephew, Ben Solo, back to the light. I have faith you will complete the task I have given you Padawan."

She stood there, and slowly absorbed his words. He wants her to go with _him_? _Without_ a fight? The man she has conflicted feelings towards, the man who has murdered so many innocent lives, including his own father? The man she _can't_ stand?

She hesitated in her reply, for she knew regardless of her hatred of him, she must not fail her master,

"I will not fail you, Master."

"Good. Now, let us begin today's training."

* * *

Kylo Ren had disobeyed strict orders from Supreme Leader Snoke.

He sensed his connection to the girl, and warned him that he shouldn't try anything foolish,

" _When the girl discovers your connection, she will come to you. I see it. Do not let your compassion for her interfere with my orders. Do not show her your weakness. Do not fail me again."_

He knew what the Supreme Leader was capable of, that he could, that he _would_ kill him if he knew he went to retrieve the girl himself. But at that moment, Kylo Ren didn't care, and focused on getting to his destination.

He knew the girl was on the planet, Ahch-To, with his former Master. He had been repeatedly seeing the island, as well as the ocean for months now in his dreams. He also saw her, she was stronger, mentally, and physically. Training, sparring, meditating daily. As he proceeded through hyperspace, he thought vividly of the last time he saw her.

She was in the forest with the traitor, FN-2187, who had his grandfather's lightsaber in hand. When she first approached him she tried to attack him, in which he force threw her, knocking her unconscious when she brutally hit a tree. The traitor then decided he would attempt to fight him, which he thought was _very_ amusing.

He remembered how good it felt when he struck him down with his lightsaber. How he did it within _minutes_. He remembered how frustrated he was when he attempted to retrieve the lightsaber from the snow, and the look on his face when it flew past him into the hands of the girl.

He remembered the way he looked at her, how fascinated he was, how impressed he was. She most likely did not notice it, but he smiled at her as well.

He remembered how he found her fighting style to be impressive, for she, unlike himself, had no previous training.

He remembered when their lightsabers collided, when he was inches from her face. That's when the connection, the bond between them, was the strongest. That's when he _truly_ felt it for the first time, when he knew she was _more_ than just a scavenger girl from Jakku, that's when he knew that he wanted her, he _needed_ her.

He remembered how he felt when the planet divided between them, and watched her run away what was rightfully his.

Lastly he remembered how beautiful she was, how, _radiant_ she was.

As he brought himself back to reality, he remembered that he had a task to complete, to persuade her to join him, whether she wanted to, or not.


	3. Wildest Dream

Her training for the day consisted of levitating heavy rocks, the usual mediation, and strength training. Luke had her run up and down the gravel steps several times over. The exercise felt good, but it also completely exhausted her.

He explained to her that it was essential to strengthen both the mind, and the body. She understood this of course, but that didn't mean that she didn't protest.

"Master, if I run up the steps one more time I am positive I will fall over in exhaustion."

"Very well," he sighed. "I suppose that is enough strength training for the day."

She sighed in relief, and then proceeded back to her quarters to take a well deserved nap.

She changed out of her clothes that were now completely drenched in sweat, and crawled into bed with only her undergarments. She fell into a deep, peaceful sleep within minutes.

She had been having recurring dreams of the night she defeated Kylo Ren, how she struck him down, how good it felt when she gave him that scar.

But now, she dreamt of him in another way. She saw herself, in his bed. He was on top of her, kissing her, rather passionately, and _she_ was kissing him back. She saw herself running her hands through his jet black hair, and watched as one hand moved its way to the small of his back. Rey was ashamed of herself of thinking of this, of seeing herself like this. Thinking of how he tasted, how he felt on top of her.

She remembered how Luke told her that those who share a force bond can plant images to the others mind, even from great distances. Was that what was happening? Was she the one thinking of these images, or were they planted there by Kylo Ren? She woke up immediately, unable to view their bodies intertwined in that state any longer.

She looked around the room, and the empty space beside her to ensure that it indeed, was only a dream. She rubbed her face with frustration, and sighed out deeply. She murmured to herself,

"It was only a dream."

"It was only a _dream_."

* * *

It took Kylo Ren five days time to reach his destination of the planet Ahch-To. He was confident in himself that he would be successful in persuading the girl, and knew that he would not be seen as a failure yet again to Supreme Leader Snoke.

He went through his plan carefully in his head. He was to wait until nightfall and take the girl in her sleep. He knew of his weakness of her, he knew of her capabilities, and knew this option would be the best. He would then bring to her to his ship, where he would restrain her, and persuade her to allow him to teach her the ways of the dark side. If she however was not accepting of his words, he would have to release her, for he knew she must join him willingly, or not at all. As he finished perfecting his plan, he saw the island in a distance.

It was finally time to retrieve what was rightfully his.


	4. Nightfall

**Author's Note: One last chapter for tonight. (:**

* * *

Night came at last, and Kylo Ren's plan was well underway. He rose out of his bed, and began to prepare himself for the task at hand. He grabbed a fresh black tunic out of his closet, as well as his boots, his gloves, and his helmet. He had destroyed his belt upon arrival to Ahch-To, for he knew of the tracking device within it. He did not want anyone, especially Snoke, to know of his whereabouts.

As he dressed, he looked at his face in the mirror. He touched his scar, which covered half of his face and thought of how he once loathed the girl for giving it to him. Now, as he watched himself run his fingers down the line of it, he could only think of _her_. Perhaps, that's what she had intended.

He then thought of the dream he'd had earlier that morning while he napped. He was in his quarters there, in his dream. He was lying there on his bed, and the girl was there next to him. He remembered then that he started kissing her, and he _liked_ it. _She_ liked it.

He could feel his face grow hot now as he thought of her beneath him, the thought of his lips on her neck, the mere taste of her. He slapped his face then, snapping himself back to reality. He then put on his helmet, grabbed his lightsaber, and proceeded to leave his ship.

* * *

Rey felt strangely uneasy as she laid there in her bed. She tossed, and turned in frustration, unable to turn her mind off. She tried meditation in an attempt to ease her mind, but it did not work, nothing did.

She had a strange feeling then, that something, _someone_ , was on the island. She sprang out of bed immediately and quickly grabbed her saberstaff. She was ready to defend herself, ready for anything, _anyone_. Suddenly, to her surprise, a tall, mask wearing figure appeared before her.

" _You."_ she spat out to the figure.

" _My_ , how you've changed," said Kylo Ren.

"I haven't changed that much," she scoffed. "I still detest you."

He laughed at her words, "That, I can clearly see," he said as he began to slowly approach her.

He was inches from her face now, and titled his head in curiosity as he looked at her, "I see your Master has not yet shown you how to control your emotions, your _anger,_ your _hatred. Y_ ou know that I can show you how to use them to your advantage, to use them as your _weapon_."

It was happening, Luke had been right. There he was, the man she loathed, right in front of her, persuading her to join him.

He took in a full view of her now as his eyes traveled from her head to her toes. She was thinner than the last time he saw her, possibly because food was scarce on the island. Her noticed how her hair had begun to fall in tresses around her face, and her three buns on the back of her head were coming undone.

"He's taught me more than you could ever could," she said confidently. She looked at him then, eyes widened, and teeth gritted. She remembered then how her Master told her not to fight him when he came to retrieve her, but she strangely found amusement at messing with his head at that moment.

He saw through his mask how tired she looked, and an idea struck him immediately. He would send the force through her, just as he did on Takodana, rendering her temporally unconscious thus fulfilling her need to sleep,"You wish to sleep," he murmured, "if you come with me now, I can help with that."

She looked at him with confusion; she was unsure how he knew of her desperation to sleep. She thought maybe he could read her thoughts or sense her tiredness, or possibly it was the fact she struggled desperately to keep her eyes open.

"Take off your mask," she demanded.

He didn't hesitate, and obeyed her. He pressed the buttons to release his mask, and set it down on the ground beside him. He looked at her then, feeling ashamed of how vulnerable he felt. As Rey looked at his scar, and then into his dark brown eyes, she spoke softly, "I'll go with you, on one condition."

He flashed her a half smile, "And what would that be exactly, scavenger?" he asked.

"If I am to go with you, and _allow_ you to teach me how to use my abilities, and how to use my emotions to my advantage, you must swear to me, right now, no harm will come to my Master, or any members of the Resistance," she demanded. "If you do," she continued, "I shall find my means of escape, and you will yet again disappoint your Leader."

She looked at him now, trying to hide any ounce of fear she may have.

"As you wish," he hissed, "Now, about _your_ part of the deal," He waved his hand in front her face, and caught her as she fell to the ground. He picked her up, and held her in his arms as he did their first encounter on Takodana, and proceeded to carry her back to his ship.


	5. Do it Now

She felt refreshed as she opened her eyes. She had slept, all night. The first time in weeks, months. She realized then that Kylo Ren had knocked her unconscious using the Force. As she struggled to release her wrists from the restraints, she looked up, and saw he was standing there before her.

His mask was still off, and his large frame stood there before her. "Are these really necessary?" she asked looking at her wrists. He crouched down to get a better look at her face, "I could not risk you escaping from my clutches ...again,"he told her.

She sighed out in frustration, and met his dark eyes, "Well I'm not going anywhere," she spat. "These things are beginning to hurt my wrists, so remove them. Now."He found her assertiveness amusing, attractive even. He rose to his feet and released her restraints. He then crouched down beside her yet again and spoke softly, "Did you sleep well?" he asked trying not to stare at her lips.

"Fine, thanks." she said.

"I was certain you would show me some sort of gratitude," he said, "for without my assistance, you would still be in a desperate need for sleep." She was grateful, but she didn't want him to know that.

"So what are you planning on doing with me?" she asked. "Are you planning on taking me back to Snoke, use me as bait to lure in the Resistance, kill me? What? _What_ are you going to do?"

He looked at her and half smiled, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do with her. He licked his lips, and stared into her eyes, which he found to be very beautiful, "I simply wish to teach you how to properly use and perfect your abilities." he said, "to prove that you are destined for greatness on the dark side."

She was staring straight ahead as he spoke, and now met his eyes with her own. She sensed there was something else, something he wasn't telling her, "No," she said. "There's something else, another reason, you... _you_ _want_ _me."_ He pulled back from her face then, realizing his face was growing hot with embarrassment.

"Do not flatter yourself, scavenger." he said, "Rise from your chair, I will show you to your quarters."

* * *

He led to her to a small room that was attached to his own. Inside, there was a small wardrobe in the far right hand corner, and Rey could noticeably see it was filled with dark robes similar to his. She then noticed the bed, small, and centered in the room. It was close to the ground, like the one she had on Ahch-To. It looked very uncomfortable, but she knew it would be comfortable than the chair she was previously restrained to.

"You will not leave this room," he said, "After each day's training, you will return to your chambers and stay there until I summon you." She nodded at his words, and found his attempt to be imitating amusing.

"Your training shall begin tomorrow," he continued, "upon our arrival to Takodana."

She was confused, why on _earth_ did he want to go _there_? To place of their first encounter with the other?

"I shall summon you in the morning," he added. "Now, change out of your clothing and shower at once."

She looked at him, and wondered why he was still standing there. "I'm not doing anything until you leave my room," she spat. He said nothing in reply, and left the room, and the door hissed when it closed behind him.

* * *

The shower had felt wonderful to her. The warmth of the water on her skin made her feel more alive than she had ever felt.

As she stepped out and dried herself, she looked in the mirror. Would she be able to bring him back? Back to the light? Or would she fail her Master, and end up being tempted by the dark side herself, just as Bastila Shan had so many years ago? She wrapped a towel around herself, and began to put her hair in three wet buns at the back of her head. She then proceeded to walk over to the dresser in her room, and pulled out her black robes.

She examined them, they were almost identical to those worn by Kylo Ren, but made to fit her smaller frame. She put them on, and crawled into bed, praying to go to sleep with ease. As she tried to turn off her mind, she heard that familiar voice that called to her on Ahch-To once again,

" _Rey."_

She propped herself up in her bed, moving the stray hairs out of her face, and looked around the room in confusion.

" _Rey_ , _come_ _in_ _here_ , _please_."

She gasped. It was him. "Dammit," she heard herself mumble.

 _"Obey me,"_ the voice said _, "Do as I say."_

Remembering what her Master told her, she grabbed her saber staff, and opened the door to her room..

He was lying there, on his bed, shirtless. She tried her best not to stare at his sculpted chest, and his muscular arms.

"Put your weapon down girl," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She dropped her saberstaff to the ground, and crossed her arms as he spoke to him, "What do you want?" she spat.

"I sensed you are having trouble once again falling asleep," he said. "It is essential you have a sufficient amount of sleep, so you may be properly rested for your first lesson tomorrow morning."

She was annoyed now, he had already told her this what seemed like a thousand times.

"Do you have a suggestion or something?" she asked. "If you think I'm going to allow you to knock me unconscious again then-"

"My bed is far more comfortable than yours," he interjected. "You would be better off sleeping in here."

She stood there, shocked, and disgusted by his proposal. She was so tired.

"So what you're saying, is you want me to sleep in the same bed...as _you?_ You're out of your damn mind."

He looked at her then, he was annoyed, irritated by her stubbornness.

"Fine," he said."If you wish for me to sleep on the floor, or even in another room, feel free to inform me."

She stood there before him, hands on her hips. "Alright," she heard herself say, "You can stay, it is your room after all." His eyes widened as he looked at her. He was relieved of course, for he did not wish to leave the comfort of his bed.

"As you wish," he said with a light smile.

She didn't want this, to be in the same room, let alone share a bed with Kylo Ren, but it looked so comfortable, so warm, and she was so tired. She could have kicked him out, said no, but she remembered to use her compassion for him just as her Master told her. As she began to crawl into his bed, she felt the sudden urge to ask him a question, "Have you...have you ever done this before?" she asked.

He laughed, "You mean share a bed with a woman? Yes girl, I have. You are not the first."

"Well," she began "This will all be very new to you. There will be no touching, kissing or anything else of that nature. The only activity we will partake in is sleeping. If you even think of trying anything, I'll force push you out of this bed, got it?"

He laughed at her demand, "Do not worry, scavenger," he scoffed. "I would only do so If I knew you really wanted _it,_ really wanted _me_."

She laughed at his words, and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Then I guess you'll never touch me then, will you?" she spat. She then rolled over to her side and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	6. Lesson One

**Author's Note: There may or may not be a lemon at the end of this chapter. I have changed the rating of this story from K to M specifically for that reason, (and possibly scenes in the future). You've been warned.**

* * *

Rey woke up the next morning, refreshed, and ready for whatever the day had in store for her. She looked beside her, and saw that Kylo Ren's rather large frame had left an imprint on his side of the bed. She wondered where he was, until she looked up and saw him at his closet, his back turned to her as he pulled out his black robes.

"Get dressed," he barked. "We will set out for Takodana shortly." He seemed rather irritated, frustrated even.

She wondered what he was feeling at that moment. They had slept together, in the most innocent way, in the same bed.

"That will never happen again," he said as he heard her thoughts. "You may sleep in here each night if you wish, and I shall sleep in your quarters." She felt a slight discomfort in his words, for she found it sort of nice to have someone sleep next to her for once.

She watched him now with curious eyes as he began to put on his clothes. Why did he not want to do it again? Was he afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself next time?

He was fully dressed now as Rey slowly rose out of bed. As her feet hit the floor, and Kylo Ren was seconds away from being out of the room, she spoke to him softly, "Thank you...for last night," she whispered awkwardly. "Your bed is indeed far more comfortable than mine."

He said nothing, and felt a slight smile grow upon his face as his back was still turned to her. Rey watched him walk out of the room, and found she strangely liked the way he walked.

* * *

Rey entered her room, and began to dress herself in a fresh pair of black robes. She pulled out her tunic first, and then her leggings. There was a full length mirror firmly attached to her closet door. She admired herself confidently in her black attire, she found it unsettling that she thought the color suited her well.

She was in the cockpit of the ship now, and sat down in the pilots seat. She gently graced her hands across the various levers and buttons she saw before her, trying her best not to accidentally touch anything. She remembered then the race of emotions she had felt when she had first piloted the _M_ _illennium Falcon._

She turned around now, bringing herself back to reality, and noticed Kylo Ren was standing there before her, staring.

Her eyes widended, and brushed the hair out of her face,

"Um...how long exactly have you been standing there?"

"A couple of minutes," he replied.

She tried her best then to change the subject, to fill in the awkward moment.

"You never told me why you're taking me to Takodana," she asked as she rose out of the piltos chair. "Do you not want to take me back to your base? Is there something… you're not telling me?"

Kylo Ren hesitated. He knew that yes, there was _something_ he wasn't telling her, but it had absolutely nothing to do with her training. He knew the reason why he wanted to take her Takodana.

"The Supreme Leader is unaware of my current whereabouts," he informed her. "I shall not return to base until you have successfully completed your training, until I can proudly present you to him, until you are consumed fully with the dark side."

Rey looked up at him now, _"Was he serious?"_ she thought. Was that really the _only_ reason? Or did he have something _else_ in mind? "How long will it take to travel to Takodana?" she asked.

"Approximately 18 hours," he informed her."My ship was partially damaged upon my arrival to retrieve you, so unfortunately it is unable to travel at light speed to our destination."

 _Eighteen_ hours? What on _earth_ would they be doing until then?

"I thought you said my training would begin this morning?" she asked..

"You are correct, my apprentice," she cringed at the word. "We shall begin...now."

* * *

He led her to a secluded room located at the far back of the ship. Rey wondered just how large this ship actually was, how many rooms it held, for she had only seen her own and Kylo Ren's. As they both walked through the doorframe to the room, the door hissed shut behind them. Rey noticed just how dark the room was with the only source of light was a single bulb dangling from the ceiling. She took note of the mock light sabers planted on the far hand side of the wall, and saw several punching bags, and weights of various sizes.

"Well this is...interesting," she noted.

"Here," he said, "We will begin your first lesson by using these." He threw her a mock saber, which she caught immediately. She then wiped the sweat off her forehead, for it was very hot in the room.

"Why are we using _these_? he seemed annoyed by her question. "Are you scared I'm going to give you another scar on that pretty face of yours?" she teased.

He smiled at her, without attempting to hide it this time. "Ahh, so you _do_ find me appealing, I sensed it when you couldn't stop yourself from staring at my chest last night." he said.

Rey's face began to grow hot with embarrassment. "Shut up!" she heard herself say, and immediately went for the first hit with her mock saber. He was not prepared, and she hit him smack in the face.

"Good." he mumbled as he spat blood on the mat, "My turn."

She had no time to prepare herself, he slashed the mock saber at her legs, knocking her to the ground. She groaned in pain, and rose to her feet immediately. She realized then that this was nothing but a game to him.

"Fight me like a man, Ren," she spat as she began running towards him, saber outstretched above her head.

He stopped her in her tracks and hit her, rather hard on her left side. "Oh come _on_ girl, you can do _better_ than that. Use your hatred for me, like I told you," he barked.

She was irritated now, and force threw him across the room, his back hitting the wall with a huge thud.

He raised his head from the ground, and looked at her with a rather evil grimace.

"Now... that's better," he said.

He slowly began to approach her then, mock saber in hand, she was moments from striking him again until he temporarily paralyzed her arm.

"Can't do much now, can you?" he laughed.

She thought he was going to hit her on her side again, until she remembered she still had access to her legs.

He was much taller than her, so she had to think of a way to reach his face. She shut her eyes then and concentrated, " _Levitate_ ," she told herself in her head. _"I will now levitate."_

As she opened her eyes, she found herself inches from the ground, she didn't need to levitate much, just enough so she could get a good range. Kylo Ren looked impressed. She then was in proper reach of his face, and round house kicked him.

He flew back and caught himself on the ground. He sighed in pain. "That will be enough... for today," he said as he rose from the ground and rubbed his red face.

"Defeated you again, wow I am stronger than I thought," she laughed at him

"I let you win, girl." he informed her.

"Alright, if that's what you need to tell yourself," she scoffed as she threw her mock saber on the ground.

He stopped in his tracks, and whirled her around so she would see his viscous scowl. "I suggest you not test me, girl. If you wish to remain being able to stand on your own."

She laughed at him, and they both proceeded to walk out of the room.

* * *

"How long have you known about our...our...force bond? Who told you about it?" she asked him as she picked at her food.

"No one told me," he informed her, trying not to spit pieces of sliced apples in his mouth, "No one had to tell me."

She looked at him then, wondering why he was looking at her the way he was.

"I sensed it the minute I entered your mind on Starkiller," he continued. "I felt something… strangely...familiar."

She felt a strange comfort in his words.

"Why do you not want to sleep next to me anymore? she asked him. "It is _your_ bed after all."

He put his bowl filled with sliced apples down beside him. He wiped off his mouth, sighed deeply, and met her eyes, "Because," he said. "It is highly inappropriate. You are now my apprentice, and I am a man, one that happens to see you as a _very_ attractive woman. I cannot allow myself to be tempted by my-"

"Erm...Sexual urges?" she interrupted.

His eyes widened, he felt embarrassed. "Yes," he gulped. " _That_."

"Oh," she heard herself say. She tried to hide the fact her face was beginning to grow hot.

"Well," he said quickly. "I'm going to go now," he rose from where he sat, realizing how stupid he sounded, and left the room.

As Rey watched him leave, she thought again of her dream on Ahch-To.

* * *

She returned to her room now, remembering how he had instructed her to do so after her training each day. She sat on her bed, hands grasped on the covers on each side of her, and sighed out deeply. She slapped her thigh, and murmured, " _Okay_."

She was about to do something, something very very foolish, something she could _never_ take back.

She rose to her feet then, and made her way towards Kylo Ren's room.

She walked into his room, slightly fearful he would lash out at her for disobeying his orders. He was on the opposite side of his bed, back faced to her, taking off his boots.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room, girl." she heard him say.

She said nothing.

"Do you find pleasure in disobeying me?" he asked her.

She was slowly making her way towards him, still silent.

"Answer me! Now!" he demanded.

She was in front of him now, she noticed how his nostrils were flaring, how he was sighing out, deeply. He was frustrated, about what, she didn't know. She crouched down to get a better view of him, and tucked his hair behind his ear, "Yes...I do...find pleasure in it." she said finally. She slowly began inching up to his face.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked her.

She said nothing.

"Stop!" he demanded.

"Do not say… another word," she said. "Just please... shut up." She met her lips with his.

Kylo Ren was shocked by her action, but he did not push her away. He grabbed her waist then, and pulled her in, throwing her onto his bed. He groaned in sexual frustration. It was all happening so fast.

For days, he had been trying his best to control his desires for her. He had never met a woman before in his life that he related to more. She was very beautiful, he could see that. He admired the way she asserted herself, that she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. She was his equal, and he realized then the facade he was playing out was nothing but foolish. Did he love her? That he did not know, but at that moment he was wiling to find out.

He was on top of her before he knew what he was doing, and began kissing her neck. Finally, it was happening. He was tasting her, kissing her, just as he did in his dreams. She bucked her head back with pleasure. As she pushed him off of her for a moment to take off her tunic, he grabbed her wrist, and stared at her rather intensely.

"No!" he barked. "Allow me."

He eased up his grip on her wrist then realizing he was probably hurting her, and watched as she raised her hands above her head. He grabbed the edges of her tunic on her sides, and slowly began to lift it off her thin frame. He then threw it on the ground and resumed kissing her.

"Now you," she teased as she looked at his chest.

He didn't stop her, he watched her eyes glisten with want, desire, for _him._ She lifted off his shirt then, running her hands across his sculpted chest. She met his eyes once more, and stared into them for what seemed like years.

She thought then of what she was doing, she was in bed, yet again, with the man she hated, this time doing _more_ than just sleeping. She was conflicted, confused on what had come over her, and thought of how much she wanted him. He could hear her thoughts at that moment.

He stopped kissing her then and looked down at her hazel eyes, "Is that what you want?" he teased her.

She was about to speak, realizing he had read her thoughts, until he stopped her. He already knew her answer, "I know you want _this_ ," he informed her, "….want _me_."

She looked up at him now, "I'm not doing _anything_ ," he continued. "until I _hear_ you say it."

She felt so foolish at that moment, but her lust for him clouded all of her judgement.

"I _want_ you _inside_ of me."she finally said. She was disgusted at herself for saying such a thing, even though it was the truth.

He looked down at her, and bit his lip. He proceeded to pull down her leggings, rather quickly, and took off his own pants as well, and threw them both on the floor.  
He looked at her now, as if he was looking for a sign of confirmation. As they locked eyes, they both sighed out in lust for one another.

"Stop teasing me," she pleaded. "Take me. _Now_."

He didn't hesitate. He barred down into her body without a second thought, and was inside of her before he knew it.

He noted how good it felt, as he thrust into her. She was not such another body to him at that moment. She was _something_ …something… _different_.

She could've stopped him then, she was strong enough. She could've punched, kicked, threw him across the room if she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead, she continued to let the man she hated invade her body.

"You know," he said, "I've dreamt of you like this, your body underneath mine."

She hated him, hated herself, hated the way she moaned in pleasure in response to the man she loathed thrusting himself inside of her.

"Your hatred of me, he continued, "Only increases my desire for you."

He kissed her neck as she bucked her head back, "You are destined for greatness, Rey," he said. "I have seen it."

He finished inside of her then, and rolled over to his side of the bed. As they both lied there, sighing in exhaustion, they both looked at each other, fully taking in what they just did.

"Not bad," she said. "Not bad at all."

She then rolled over on her side of the bed, so Kylo Ren could not see her smile.

"Yes," he said. "I would not object to doing that..again in the near future."


	7. Aftermath

Kylo Ren awoke the next morning, replaying the events that happened the night before. He was for certain now that she truly was his weakness, and was ashamed for giving into his desires.

He looked at her now, her face beautiful,and peaceful as she laid there asleep.

Rey awoke at once, as if she felt his eyes upon her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hello...there," she said hearing the awkwardness in her voice.

He stared straight ahead now, trying his best not to stare at her bare chest that was now exposed as she propped herself up.

"Get up," he said with no emotion in his voice. "We should be arriving at Takodana shortly."

He then rose to his feet, picking his clothes and hers off the floor. He threw hers to her, and stared at her rather intensely.

"Leave," he demanded. "I must shower."

She looked at him now, confused. She knew what they did last night was purely physical, a simple desire for each other's bodies. But she thought at least he would be somewhat nice to her at that moment.

"Fine," she spat. She grabbed her clothes that he had thrown to her on the bed,and proceeded to redress herself.

He sighed in annoyance, he just wanted to shower, wanted her gone from his room, gone from his thoughts.

* * *

Rey walked into the front of the ship, and noticed Kylo Ren was now sitting in the pilot seat. He was staring at the same levers and buttons she had admired and graced her hands on the day before.

She hated how awkward she felt. They had seen each other, in their most vulnerable state, their bodies had been intertwined with the other. The image would be forever planted in her mind.

He stood up then as he realized she was standing there before him. He adjusted his clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles on his sleeves trying to make himself look presentable, he huffed out deeply.

She approached him, and sat in the copilots chair. "How much longer?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Um," he momentarily forgot where he was. "We will arrive shortly." he said staring at his boots.

She saw then that his face was flushed. "Was it possible?" she thought to herself. "The great Kylo Ren, embarrassed, flushed,uncomfortable?" She wondered then if there was any possibility he felt more uncomfortable than she did.

"Good," that's all she could manage to say. "Good."

"Alright," he clasped his hands out in front of him. "We should begin today's training."

She knew it now, he did feel awkward. May be, even more awkward than she did.

* * *

Kylo Ren sighed out deeply as he entered the training room. Rey started to get annoyed, she didn't want what they did last tonight to interfere with her mission.

"You need to focus," she spat as she picked up her mock saber.

He looked at her now, and raised a brow at her.

"I feel just as uncomfortable as you do right now in reference to what occurred between us last night. It was a moment of weakness, a foolish act on both parts, and I shouldn't have initiated it."

"So please," she continued. "Stop thinking about it. Stop avoiding eye contact, stop acting like a child. Clear that thick skull of yours and focus on my training dammit."

She was right, he thought. He had let his guard down, his weakness and desire for her cloud his judgement. He nodded in acceptance, and sighed out deeply.

"Put down the saber," he barked. "We will be training differently today."

* * *

He walked over to the far right hand if the room, and rolled out the punching bag Rey saw her first time in the room. He then grabbed two pairs of boxing gloves from the attachment on the wall.

"I want you to imagine me...as this bag you see before you," he said.

She laughed at his words, "This will be...fun." she thought to herself. She looked at him then and said confidently, "That...will not be a hard task, hand over the gloves."

He handed them to her, and watched as put them on her rather small hands.

She began punching it immediately, giving it a left hook, then a right. She imagined his face, perfectly just as he wanted her to. She punched and she kicked,savoring each blow to the bag she imagined as the man watching over her. As she round house kicked the bag, she stopped in her tracks and looked over at him, he was putting on his gloves. She gave it another left hook and groaned with satisfaction, "What the blazes are you doing?"

He looked at her then, a slight smirk building upon his face, "I thought I might join you," he said as he snapped the buttons to his gloves. He then dragged out another punching bag, and placed it beside hers. He started punching it, rather hardly, she wondered who he imagined the bag was. She hoped it wasn't her.

She nodded then, and resumed beating the life out of her punching bag.

It felt good, imagining this inanimate object had the face of the man she hated. She thought to herself again about what her Master had told her, "Bring him back," he instructed, and remembered the distinct word he had used, "Compassion." She wondered if she would be able to complete her mission, for her hatred of him was overpowering everything else in her mind.

Kylo Ren blew out one last punch to his bag and sighed deeply. He was out of breath.

* * *

They resumed to their position at the front of the ship, an hour later, finished with the days training session. Rey could see the lush green planet of Takodana in the distance.

She smiled at herself then, for she remembered vividly her first time on the planet. She remembered how she exclaimed to Han Solo how she had no knowledge of that much green in the galaxy. She remembered the tears in her eyes upon her first arrival there, how the beauty of it all overwhelmed her greatly. She remembered how happy she was there, until _he_ came and met her in the forest, paralyzing her in her tracks.

 _"The girl I've heard so much about."_ Kylo Ren had said to her.

She didn't remember much then after that, for he was unwillingly knocked unconscious at the wave of his hand.

Kylo Ren watched as Rey gazed out into the open before her, he found it amusing how she looked like a giddy child. He prayed that Snoke or the First Order would not track him here. He needed, and wanted more time with her before he presented her to the Supreme Leader.

"Sit down," he said. "We are to begin descending momentarily."

She obeyed, and sat down, gazing out into the vast, openness of space before her.


	8. Don't Be Afraid

It had been a week since Kylo Ren had set out to retrieve the scavenger girl Rey,the girl he so desperately wished to teach, the girl he wanted to learn more about, the girl he wanted to keep all to himself, the girl he was trying his best to hide from the clutches of Snoke.

He felt a sharp pain then at the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what would happen, what he would do, if they came for him, came for her. He shivered at the thought of Snoke torturing her, killing her, for his own personal amusement. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and hide his feelings for her if they took her, and maybe, that was precisely what Snoke wanted.

He reminded himself then how he had destroyed his belt, along with the tracking device within his ship. He had also been continuously blocking Snoke's access to his mind through the Force. He knew he was safe, they were safe, at least for now. He shook his head then and sighed out deeply.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit off." she asked as she grabbed her bag filled with supplies, along with her saber staff. He looked at her then, rather strangely, for no one had ever asked him that question before.

"Yes, yes I am quite alright." he lied. "We must be off now, stay close to me." He regretted those words the moment they left his lips.

"You know perfectly well I can fend for myself, I don't need your protection." she snapped back at him.

He ignored her then, and waved a hand before the door so it would open. It opened at once, with a rather loud hiss. He then proceeded to walk down the track, with the scavenger girl not far behind him.

* * *

General Hux had been sent a message to appear before the Supreme Leader.

"That will be all LY-0418, leave my presence at once," he barked at the stormtrooper. Hux shrugged in annoyance, for he was certain he knew what the Supreme Leader wished to discuss.

"How could _you_ allow for _this_ to happen, General?" the towering hologram spat to the ginger-haired man standing before him.

Hux tried then to hide his annoyance, for it seemed Snoke always blamed him for _everything_ , even things in which he had no involvement in.

"We have attempted to track Ren's whereabouts, Supreme Leader," Hux informed the hologram. "It appears the tracking device within his belt, as well as the one upon his ship have both been disabled."

Snoke looked down at the man with a vicious scowl.

"I suspected this...would happen," he said. "Kylo Ren has yet again let his emotions cloud his judgement, he has gone to retrieve the girl, the _scavenger_."

Hux was pleased with himself now, for he knew Ren would be punished greatly for disobeying.

"He has once again allowed his personal interests to interfere with my _direct_ orders. Find them, find them both, and when you do, bring the girl to _me_. It appears a _reminder_ is in order to show my apprentice the consequences of disobeying his Master."

Hux nodded in compliance with a rather evil looking grin on his face, he was almost like a giddy child at that moment "As you wish, your leadership," and turned to leave the room.

* * *

"Where are we going? Rey asked as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder. "Where are you taking me now Ren?"

"Silence" he snapped. "Perhaps, if you stop with your incessant questions I may be able to actually think clearly for a moment." He stopped in his tracks then, and felt a a sudden pain his back.

"Sorry!" he heard from behind him, "I wasn't-"

"Paying attention? Yes,yes I know." She scowled at him then, and watched as he looked in the distance.

"Do you see that formation, just over there?" he asked her as he pointed out before him.

"Do you mean that...cave is it? Is that a cave?" He nodded at her, "Yes, exactly. That's where we shall be training, for at least a month's time."

A _month_? She thought to herself. She was to stay on this deserted planet, for a _month_ , with _him_? "Where will we... _I_ sleep?" she asked awkwardly.

He scowled at her then, he was annoyed for some reason, possibly because she had asked him another question. "We will take turns keeping watch each night, I will take the first shift tonight, while you get some rest in your room aboard my ship."She looked at him then, and wondered what exactly they were meant to be "watching" for. "Keeping watch? From what, who exactly? There's no one here?" she inquired.

He wanted to tell her everything then. That he wasn't supposed to leave. That he had orders to stay, and wait for _her_ to come to _him._ He wanted to tell her of the possibility that the First Order could show up at any second, take them away, separate them, but he did not want wish to discuss that matter at the moment.

"We must always be on watch for potential enemies, you should know that by now, scavenger." He shrugged off then,and sat down on on the grass beneath him. Rey laughed at how awkward his large frame looked with his legs crossed before him. "Sit." he demanded. Rey scoffed, she didn't want to be near him right now.

"Sit,now," he repeated as he motioned to the empty spot beside him. She sat beside him then and watched his face as he stared straight ahead. "Don't be afraid," he told her, breaking his eye contact with the lush green before him.

She met his eye then, and said confidently, "I'm not afraid, of you, the dark side, of Snoke, or _anything_ for that matter."He looked at her, and half smiled, hoping she was telling the truth.

* * *

"Captain Phasma", Hux said to the silver armored woman. "I am sure you have heard word by now of Ren's departure to retrieve the girl. The Supreme Leader has instructed me to go fetch them both, and-"

"You're requesting my services? As well as my ship? General you know I am needed here."

Hux cocked an eyebrow at the woman and said to her sharply, "If you wish to not assist me, Captain, I will find great pleasure in informing the Supreme Leader the reason I was unable to complete my mission was because _his_ Captain refused to offer me her services, now we don't want that, do _we_?"

Phasma found Hux to be a rather shrill irritating, little man. She could simply tell him no, but she knew that he was right. She sighed in annoyance,

"As you wish, General. But you must allow me a sufficient amount of time to gather a fleet of troops."

He nodded at her now, hands clasped behind his back.

"Excellent, as you were Captain."

* * *

Rey had slept the worst she'd ever had that first night on Takodana. She remembered what he had told her before, that she could sleep in his bed whenever she wished, but she had avoided his room now at all costs ever since the night they revealed their weakness, their desire for one another.

She remembered how foolish had she felt when she awoke, nude, in his bed. How he had barked at her get up and leave his room the morning after, like a cheap whore. She had told him it was a moment was weakness, in which he agreed. But for some reason, ever since it happened, he seemed a bit off, a bit _different._ She rose out of her bed then,clutching her back in pain. She yawned, and walked over to view herself in the mirror. Her hair was coming undone from her signature three knotted style, and her face was red on her left side from the pressure she had put on her uncomfortable pillow during her attempt to get to sleep the night before.

She walked out of the ship, strangely hoping Kylo Ren was still there. She saw him then. He was hunched over at the side of the ship, arms crossed with his light saber hilt in his hand. He was asleep. She walked over to him, and attempted to wake him. She tried kicking his leg, nothing. Hit him in the chest, nothing. Tapped him on the shoulder, nothing. It wasn't until she smacked him hard in the face he rose to his feet.

She laughed in satisfaction, for she thoroughly enjoyed hitting ignited his light saber at once and stood in a fighting stance. Once he realized it was Rey, he shut it off. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? I could've killed you!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you yelling at me! You wouldn't wake up! I tried everything, you wouldn't budge!"

"So you thought, I would respond to you hitting me in the face?" She laughed at him now as he rubbed his face, now colored a deep red from where she had hit him. She didn't think she had hit him _that_ hard.

"Oh stop your whining, you're acting like a child." she said as she put her hands on her hips. She could've sworn then that she saw a slight smile grow on his face.

"I'm going to go shower now. I suggest you come inside and wait until I am done, we will begin your training for the day afterwards." She wanted to protest, for she wanted to go explore the island. But she didn't, she'd had enough bickering for the day. She simply nodded, and walked back into the ship behind him.


	9. Safe

"You're a scoundrel. You know that? A scruffy headed scoundrel." She said, arms crossed, as she watched him run a comb through his damp hair.

He stopped in his tracks, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Scoundrel?" he inched closer " _Scoundrel?_ I hardly think I am that. _Anyone_ would be angry if someone hit them in the face," he said.

He was inches from her face now, "No." she said. "I am _not_ talking about _that_. I'm talking about your behavior the morning after we….we…"

He interjected then, knowing what she was about to say, "We have already discussed this, why are you speaking of it again?"

"Because," she informed him. "You've clearly been acting strange since it happened. Even after I told you to focus, and forget about it, you've been trying your best not to look at me, or even _touch_ me in any way, even when we are training. It's like, it's like you're trying to _hide_ something."

He was nervous now, "Well, why don't you just read my mind and find out _exactly_ how I'm feeling?"

"Because I want to _hear_ you say it" she said to him softly.

He looked at her now, wet hair, eyes widened, lips pursed, he was about to say something, but something inside him stopped him. "Just tell me, please." she requested.

He ran his fingers through his damp, raven hair then, and grabbed his light saber hilt. "We must begin your training immediately; it's beginning to grow dark." He then walked right past her, and looked straight ahead as he did so.

* * *

General Hux was in his chambers, anxiously waiting to hear word from Captain Phasma that a ship has been prepared for him. He began to grow more and more annoyed and impatient as the minutes passed by. He rose out of his chair then and began pacing the room until a hologram appeared before him.

"General, I have prepared a ship for you as requested. I have also prepared my strongest fleet of troops to assist in your mission to retrieve Ren and the girl. I am in sector 998-4 as we speak; meet me here when you are ready to depart."

"Excellent," he told the Captain as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Do you know by chance where Ren and the girl are General?" she asked the man.

"No, but I have a strong inkling he is somewhere that has some sort of significance to him, somewhere where he thinks he is safe. I have a few ideas. I shall meet you momentarily Captain."

Captain Phasma nodded, and the hologram vanished before his eyes. Hux then entered the code to leave his quarters, and stalked through the hallway to the ship.

* * *

It took approximately an hour for Kylo Ren and Rey to reach the cave in which they would be training. It was on the highest mountain on Takodana, and Rey began to shrug and sigh in frustration as they finally reached their destination.

"Are you going to tell me why we couldn't train down there, why we had to climb this stupid mountain just to train in this secluded cave?"

Kylo Ren looked at her now, more annoyed than ever, "And you say _I_ am the one who whines a lot." he shrugged.

"At least I don't throw temper tantrums," she snapped back.

"Like I said before, do not test me, unless you wish to see another one of my 'tantrums'," he spat back at her.

Rey stood back then, and found the way his nostrils flared to be amusing. "So what does this cave have to offer? Other than rocks and dirt?" she inquired.

Kylo Ren sat down on a nearby rock, and took out his canteen of water, "Well," he said mid gulp. "For one thing, it is secluded, like you just mentioned. Also, it is essential for you train in different environments."

Rey thought of asking him the importance of that, but to be honest, she did not really care, all she wanted at that moment was water. She grabbed her own canteen of water out of her bag, and proceeded to take in four large gulps. Kylo Ren watched in fascination as he watched her throat move up and down. "How long are we to train today? It's really starting to get dark now." she asked as she wiped the water from her lips.

He took another gulp of water, "Two, three hours."

"And what happens if it's too dark to return the ship?" she asked.

"Then the same rules apply, one shall keep watch while the other sleeps inside. I kept watch last night, so it appears it is now your turn."Now," he continued. "I am going to go change into my clothing that is more suited for this weather; I suggest you go do the same."

Rey nodded in agreement, and watched as he walked towards the cave. She then pulled out the clothing she had packed in her bag. She pulled out a short sleeve black t-shirt, along with black leggings that cut off at her knees.

Due to Kylo Ren changing within the cave, Rey did not have many options as to where to undress herself. She then proceeded to strip off her long sleeve robes, and her leggings that reached her ankles while standing there, out in the open, back faced to the entrance of the cave. She stripped off her leggings first, now clinging to her body as a result of her sweating, and put on her thinner, shorter ones. She then proceeded to remove her black robes, and her tunic. As she did so, Kylo Ren emerged from the cave, now dressed in a simple black t-shirt, and black pants. He was shocked to see Rey there, bare backed standing before him. He felt somewhat guilty for looking, but he couldn't make himself look away.

She was _so_ beautiful. Her skin, smooth, and glowing in the orange glow of the sunset. He felt a familiar desire then, he _wanted_ her, _again._ He wanted her just like he did the night she kissed him for the first time. The night they fulfilled their desire for one another. He realized then he should tell her, _show_ her, why he has been acting so strange. She turned around then, fully dressed, and gave him a curious look.

"How long have you been standing there?!" she asked.

"Not long," he blushed. "Come, we shall begin your training."

* * *

"Your fleet is most impressive, Captain" Hux said as he admired the crowd of storm troopers aligned before him. Phasma felt strange, it was rare General Hux ever gave compliments. "I have gathered my best Stormtroopers for your mission, General. If the girl or Ren attempt to run, they shall be outnumbered greatly."

Hux looked very pleased with himself. "Ren is strong, that is certain, but let us see just how strong when we take away his precious scavenger."He then began to walk up the track to the ship, with Captain Phasma not far behind.

* * *

Their training was similar to that of which they did aboard his ship, the only differences were the rocks, and a noticeably larger space.

"Good, good" he said as he watched Rey levitate and throw a rather large boulder onto the wall of the cave.

She sat down then, and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and took a large drink out of her canteen. "Well, it looks like we will be staying here tonight," he said as he looked out into the darkness before him. "Great, I love sleeping on rocks." she scoffed.

"You are to keep watch, remember?" he informed her. "And stop your whining, or I'll _make_ you stop." She cocked an eyebrow up at him, "And how would you do that may I ask?"

He smirked back at her, " _Believe_ me, I have my ways." She wondered then exactly what he meant by that. He yawned then, "I am very tired, I suggest you go keep watch now as I have instructed you." He informed her. She grabbed her saberstaff then, and proceeded to walk outside of the cave, "And what happens if I were to encounter, erm…any visitors?" Kylo Ren looked up at her, a slight worry in his eyes, "Kill them, of course. Unless you wish to be killed yourself."

She looked at him, trying to hide her fear as he said those words, and walked out of the cave.

* * *

"Are you for certain they are on Takodana, General? The planet has been deserted since the First Order raided it last year."

"Of course I am certain, woman," Hux spat. "There's no one there to recognize him, to recognize _her_. It is the place of their first encounter, so it is no surprise that is where Ren chose to hide his little toy."

Phasma scowled at the man beneath her helmet.

"Alright General, I trust your judgment, if you say that Ren is on Takodana, we shall go search it at once."

Hux said nothing, for he knew he was right.

* * *

The rock which Rey had propped herself up against was extremely uncomfortable, but to her surprise, it was more comfortable than her bed upon Kylo Ren's ship. She was so tired, more tired than she had ever felt. She struggled desperately to keep her eyes open, to stay alert on the danger that may lie ahead, but a las, she drifted off to sleep. She thought then of the man inside the cave, now asleep himself. She wondered what he was thinking, how he was feeling. Through their force bond, she could somewhat feel his emotions. He was afraid of losing something, but what? Rey opened her eyes at once, startled by the man that stood before her.

"Come inside," Kylo Ren said, shirtless and sleepy eyed.

She gave him a confused look, "But I thought you said I should watch that I should be alert that…."

"I know what I said, just please, for once, don't question, or argue with me. Come inside."

He sounded so calm to her at that moment

"Oh alright," she said softly. She rose to her feet, and entered the cave. She threw her saber staff down, and noticed that he had made a mallet out of blankets.

"Do you have extra blankets? I'd rather not sleep on this nasty ground." He smiled at her, more genuinely than she had ever seen, "I was kind of hoping you would sleep in the mallet I made…with me."

She gave him a curious look, "But you said-"

"Please." he was practically begging her.

"Alright." She said softly.

She watched him then as he crawled into the mallet, and then proceeded to do the same. She felt so comfortable at that moment, and it had nothing to do with the blankets. To her surprise, he wrapped his rather large arm around her.

"Is this…okay?" he asked shyly. Rey felt a smile grow upon her face, "Yes…yes, it's fine."

As she felt the warmth of his body next to her, she felt more safe, more, alive, than she had ever felt in her life, and they both drifted fast asleep.


	10. Abduction

Kylo Ren awoke with a sharp pain in his stomach when he saw the empty space beside him. He could feel his heart beating like a drum in his chest, _"Did she leave?"_ he thought, _"Did they take her in the night while I slept?"_

It wasn't until he saw her sitting outside the cave, backed turned to him, legs crossed , staring at out into the distance he began to catch his breath.

As he put on his black t-shirt and proceeded to walk towards her, he heard her call out to him, "I didn't mean to scare you." she informed him, reading his thoughts. "It's just so beautiful out here, so I thought I would come out and meditate."

Ren stared at her intensely, desperately hoping she would turn around to face him. "It's alright." he replied. His tone of voice intrigued her. It sounded very different, almost loving.

She turned around to face him then, and rubbed some dirt off she saw on her leggings."Have you eaten?" she asked. "I went back down to the ship while you were sleeping to gather more food. I also found some native berries and other fruits on my way back up here." She grabbed four large fruits that resembled apples, bright pink in color, out of her bag. "Do you want some? They're really delicious."

He smiled at her then, just as he did the night before, "No thank you, I have a sufficient amount of food rations left in my bag. You eat them, you need your strength for today's training."

Rey proceeded to take a huge bite out of the pink fruit, and smiled in satisfaction as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What are we doing today, Master?" she asked laughing as she said those words.

Kylo Ren enjoyed very much the playful banter in which they had been engaging in for the past couple of days. They had done their fair share of bickering, and arguing over the simplest and stupidest of things, and it was refreshing to finally talk to her without feeling the urge to smack her down.

He smiled and laughed at her reply, "Come on," he said as he outstretched his left arm to her so she may rise to her feet with ease. "I'll show you."

* * *

"We shall be approaching are destination momentarily, General." Captain Phasma informed him.

"Right on schedule, just as I had hoped," he replied.

He then rose from the copilots seat, and began to pace the room in which he stood. He was trying to hide his excitement over the fact that _he_ would be the one bringing Ren back to the Supreme Leader, he would be the one that received high praise for returning him to base.

"General, have you thought of a plan on how to retrieve Ren and the girl?"

He stopped in his tracks then, and looked at the Captain dead in the eyes of her mask.

"Ren, though clouded by his ridiculous infatuation with the girl, is not stupid. He will leave his ship out in the open to divert us, and take the girl to a secluded location. This is where we will find them."

Captain Phasma looked at him rather confused, "General, how on earth are we to find him without a tracker?"

"We will know once we arrive, I have no doubt about that in my mind," he snapped back at her. "For now, I require peace, and silence, I wish to briefly rest before we arrive at our destination."

Captain Phasma was glad she was wearing her mask at that moment, for she thoroughly rolled her eyes at the pompous ginger haired man who was now nodding off to sleep.

* * *

"Just through here," he said as he watched Rey bat away at a tree branch.

"Where are we going? Don't we need to stay close to the cave? To your ship?" she inquired.

He ignored her words, "Ahh here it is," he said.

Rey looked up in awe as she saw the massive tree before her. It was abnormally large, the tallest structure she had ever seen in her life. She wondered then why he had led her here.

"Today, I'm going to show you how to you conjure force lightening."

Rey looked at him in horror, _force lightening_? Only those strong in the force, strong in the _dark side_ could produce force lightening. She still had her allegiance to the light, to the Resistance, to Luke Skywalker, how could she perform such a _dark_ task?

"It is not as difficult as you think," he said reading her thoughts.

He then approached the massive structure, and held out his hands in front of him. Rey watched in fascination as he shut his eyes at that moment as if he were meditating.

"You must focus on your intended target," he said eyes closed. "Focus the strength of your mind, and body on the object."

Before Rey could respond, she watched in horror as blue streaks of lightening shone through Kylo Ren's fingertips. The tree shook as he performed the dark task, and Rey was afraid if he didn't stop soon he would slice it in half.

He stopped then, and sighed out deeply, "Now, I would like you to try, aim for the middle of the tree and concentrate on striking this spot."

She looked at him then with fake confidence, and stood before the tree. She shut her eyes just as he did, and took four deep breaths. She was fully focused now, and she opened her eyes without a second thought.

She watched herself in horror as blue lighting escaped her fingertips, scarring, burning the tree before her.

Kylo Ren watched in fascination as he saw the blue lighting reflect in her hazel eyes. As she lowered her hands, she looked at him, sighing in complete exhaustion.

"I….didn't know… I didn't know I could do that." She muttered.

Kylo Ren smiled, "You underestimate your strength, Rey. As I have said before, you are capable of great things."

* * *

"General," Captain Phasma called out to the man. "General, I advise you to wake up, we have spotted Ren's ship."

Genereal Hux rose to his feet at once, as if he had never been asleep. "You and your troops thoroughly search it," he spat. "I'll shall venture out alone to see if I may find them."

Phasma nodded in agreement, "As you wish, General." She then entered the code to open the main entrance to the ship, and it hissed open at once.

* * *

Rey felt absolutely exhausted after her first try at force lightening. She felt somewhat conflicted at the thought of performing the act, " _Have I succumb to the dark side?"_ she thought, " _Without even knowing it?"_

She remembered then her mission as she sat upon the hard cave floor, _"I'm supposed to bring him home, bring Ben home. Not join Kylo Ren in the ways of the dark side."_

She shook her head , and proceeded to pull another piece of bright pink fruit out of her bag.

Kylo Ren was not far away, he was rivaling through his own bag, searching for a change of clothes. "I am going to go shower in my ship, keep your saberstaff in hand and stay alert until I get back."

She nodded in agreement, and watched as he walked down the mountain.

* * *

It had been a short amount of time since he had left her sight, and Rey heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching the cave in which she stood.

She slowly walked out of the cave, "My, you sure shower fast don't you?" she asked.

The voice that spoke back to her was unsettling, and sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't, know, would you care to find out?"

Rey froze in her steps, and watched as a ginger haired men stood before her.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" she spat at him.

Hux shone her a rather greasy smile, "My, it _is_ true what I have heard, you a strong willed one, no wonder why Ren is _so_ infatuated."

"I am General Hux, of the First Order," he continued. "Here to retrieve you, and the man you think you can save."

Rey scowled at him then, "I suggest you return to your ship General, before my saberstaff happens to pierce your chest."

Hux was very amused, and laughed at her words. "You think you _scare_ me girl? You are _nothing_ but a scavenger, you have _nothing_ , _no_ _one_. Why would Ren ever leave you here alone? He doesn't care for you as you think he does, he's only using you to gain the Supreme Leader's approval."

Rey was so close to driving her saberstaff right through the man's chest, but she stopped herself, killing him would only bring in more trouble, and she lowered it immediately,"You're foolish if you think I would believe you. You actually think that we that _I_ will go without a fight?"

Hux began to pace before her then, "The Supreme Leader has instructed me to bring you both to him, alive, so I cannot kill you. If you refuse to come with me willingly, I shall make damn sure that your precious friends of the Resistance are slaughtered one by one. Your choice."

Rey froze then, she hadn't seen her friends in so long. They were her family, all she had. She felt defeated at that moment, she could not take the risk, "Fine," she spat. "If you're bluffing, I will find you, and you will sorely regret it."

Hux laughed at her words, and proceeded to walk back down the mountain with his prisoner.

* * *

As they both made it down the mountain , she saw him, he was battered, and bloody, a stormtrooper holding him back.

"REY!" he exclaimed as a stormtrooper held tightly onto his wrists behind him.

"NOOOOOO!" she started crying profusely, and began running towards him, until she was hit by a stunning ray, stopping her in her tracks as she hit the ground with a large thud.

"I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!," Kylo Ren exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Hux simply scoffed, "Stun him." he barked at a stormtrooper.

Ren then found himself unable to to move, unable to scream, unable to save the only thing in the world that mattered to him, the only thing he, loved.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all of you lovely people viewing, reviewing, and following my story. This has been a wonderful experience. We're on Chapter 10 now, and I expect to write at least 10-15 more chapters for this story. I may even write more if I feel inspired to do so. So thank you again for making me feel so damn happy!**


	11. Out Of The Woods

**Author's Note: I apologize for the short(er) length of this chapter. I am currently swamped with school work and am trying to get it all done before Spring Break.**

* * *

Kylo Ren's eyes slowly opened. He tried to move his arms, and his legs, but he found himself unfortunately restrained. He desperately wished he had access to his arms at that moment, access to his light saber, for he desired greatly to drive it through Hux's skull.

He thought of her then, praying, hoping, that she was still alive. He tried then to call out to her through the Force,

"Rey."

No response.

"Rey, are you hurt? Can you hear me?"

He waited anxiously.

"Yes, I am alright," he finally heard back. He sighed out in relieve. "I don't know exactly where I am, but I am restrained, and the door in front of me says "1127."

He thought to himself for a moment, and his blood boiled when he realized where she was.

She was in Hux's room.

"I'm coming for you, do not worry." He replied.

"They're going to kill me," she said rather fearfully.

"I am not going to let that happen," he informed her. "I will find a way out of this room, and I will kill anyone that stands in my way."

He heard nothing then, and worried their connection had been broken. "Rey?"

"I'm still here." She informed him.

"I apologize… greatly for putting you through this...through...all of this. If I had just obeyed orders, and stayed away, you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry Rey...I'm so...sorry."

"Listen to me," he heard her say. "It is _not_ your fault. _I_ am the one who said yes, _I_ am the one who willingly agreed to come along with you. I could've said no. If it's anyone's fault, it is _mine_."

He felt like a child now, it was like his body physically would not allow him to say it. "Whatever happens, Rey, there is something you must know…"

"What is that?" She inquired.

"I love you." He finally said.

Their connection was broken then when a chrome armored woman entered his room.

The woman sat down her blaster on a nearby table, and began to inch closer to him.

"Hello, sir. I see you are not in a good place at the moment, would you care for my assistance?"

Ren looked at the woman in confusion, and anger.

"You betrayed me Captain Phasma, why should I trust you?"

The woman then took off her helmet, exposing her piercing blue eyes, short blonde hair, and glowing white skin. "Because," she paused and sighed out deeply. "You are the only one that can stop this, ...stop... _all_ of this."

He looked at her, and titled his head, wondering what she had meant by those words.

"The girl is in General Hux's chambers, I suggest you hurry," she informed. "She is to be brought before the Supreme Leader any moment now."

She then released the restraints across his chest, his hands, and his ankles. His saber hilt is seen clearly on the same table in which her helmet lay.

Kylo Ren felt a strange emotion then, he felt...grateful.

"Thank you...Captain." He said awkwardly.

"Go. Now!" She said. And he rushed out of the room without looking back.

* * *

"Rey, I'm coming. Remember, show them no sign of your fear," he said to her through the Force.

He heard nothing, and began to worry.

"Rey, please answer me." He said, still hearing nothing in return.

As he made his way through the corridor, he stopped in his tracks.

"You are foolish to follow me, General," he said as he ignited his light saber.

Kylo Ren whirled around then and saw Hux there with Rey. She was battered, and bruised, and had a blaster pistol pointed to her head.

"I would be careful with your choice of words, Ren." He spat back. "If you come any closer, you'll be forced to watch your precious scavenger die."

Kylo Ren froze in his steps, and shut off his red blade.

"Good...good. Now come along with me, the Supreme Leader is most anxious to see you."

He led him then through a dark, cold corridor to Snoke's rooms.

* * *

"I brought Ren and the girl as requested Supreme Leader," Hux said as he stared up at the hologram.

Snoke stared down with satisfaction, "Excellent, General, I have to say I am rather surprised you successfully completed your mission."

Hux wanted to interject, but he knew it would be foolish.

"Your services are no longer needed General, leave my presence."

As he watched the man leave the room, he turned his face to Kylo Ren.

"Kylo Ren…you have failed me…. _again_."

"I know of this, Supreme Leader. But killing the girl would achieve _nothing_."

Snoke was intrigued. "Go on…."

Kylo Ren began to feel the sweat on his forehead, "I have been training her in the ways of the Force, in the ways of the dark side, your leadership. She has grown stronger, both physically and mentally, and has greatly strengthened her skills, one of which being force lightening."

"Force lightening? The girl has produced force lightening?"

Kylo Ren began to toddle on the balls of his feet, with his hands now behind his back, "Yes, I have seen it. Her strength is remarkable your leadership, and killing her would be killing a very valuable resource."

Snoke looked down at the man that stood before him, and noticed the abnormal expression on his face, as if he were _hiding_ something. "If what you tell me is truth, Kylo Ren, you must complete the girl's training."

Kylo Ren stood there, astonished, he hesitated as he replied to the towering hologram, "Yes, your leadership, I shall return the girl to you when her training is complete."

"No need," he replied. Ren gave him a rather curious look. "I shall _personally_ retrieve you _and_ the girl in a month's time."

The door to his chambers suddenly burst opened, and Kylo Ren saw a chrome armored woman leading Rey towards the hologram.

Rey looked different than he had seen her shortly before hand. She had changed clothing, blood washed off her cheeks and lips, and her bruises looked as if they had vanished.

Captain Phasma simply nodded at Kylo Ren, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Captain Phasma will lead you to your ship, I suggest you leave my sight immediately before I come to my senses and change my mind."

Kylo Ren looked at Rey, they were alive, bruised, but alive, they were to going to walk out, _together_.

"Yes your leadership." He said.

As they were half way out of the room, he heard the bone chilling voice call back at him, "I suggest you do not attempt anything foolish, Kylo Ren."

He said nothing, and walked with Rey out of the room. He knew that he _must_ tell her _everything_ now, everything he had been trying his best to hide. They would need each other now more than ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow! Over 2,000 views on my little Reylo story?! You guys ROCK! Like I said above, this week is going to be absolutely crazy. I'm going to try my best to update daily, but if I happen to not update again until Friday or later, I do apologize!**


	12. Ren's Confession

**Author's Note: Yay! I had time today for a chapter! I've got to admit, I got slightly emotional while writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rey and Kylo Ren were now walking through the corridors to their ship. He felt so at ease now, as if he were floating. He was astonished about his conversation with Snoke, that he let them leave, let them _live_. He thought how happy he was that they were leaving there together, with only a few cuts and bruises to remember this horrific occasion by. " _We made it"_ he thought. His plan had worked.

They hadn't said a word to each other since their telepathic conversation they had within their separate rooms. He thought then how he had told her, told her that he _loved_ her. He wondered if she believed him, and if she felt the same. As he walked beside her now, he noticed how serious her face was. She was staring straight ahead, and her eyes were _maddening_.

"Would you care to tell me how _exactly_ we are still alive?"

She met his eyes then, and she noticed how they moved frantically from side to side as he looked at her. He studied her face, and the intensity of her eyes made his throat swell.

"Luck, perhaps?"

She stopped in her tracks then. He knew she was angry, she didn't have to verbalize it. He could feel everything she was feeling, her anger, her annoyance, her frustration. Her hands were on her hips. After waiting in silence for what seemed like years, she began to grow more and more irritated. "I suggest you answer my question immediately," she spat. "before I am forced to recall on our most recent training session."

He stared straight ahead, he saw Captain Phasma in the distance. She was standing in front of their intended ship, pistol in hand. "Not now," he said. "I know you are angry, and confused, but please wait until we are safely abroad the ship. I shall explain… _everything_."

She was angry now, but she contained it as best as she could for the time being,

"Captain Phasma," he said as he heard Rey's thoughts, she was cursing in frustration, pretty profusely. He gave her a side glance, "I must thank you for your assistance, I am most grateful for your quick actions this evening." "No need to thank me sir, it is all a part of the job," she informed.

"Thank you," Rey interjected, "for cleaning my wounds and finding me fresh clothing, I appreciate your kindness greatly." Phasma simply looked at her, and said nothing, "Ren, you must take my ship. It is most reliable, and it will get you to your intended destination within a timely manner." Kylo Ren felt the familiar emotion of gratefulness once more, and his face broke out in a slight smile, "If you insist, Captain. I will return it to you safely within a months' time." The chrome armored woman nodded, "Excellent, now, I have personal matters to intend to, so if you no longer are need of my services, I best be off." He nodded in agreement, and he and Rey watched as she strode off through the corridors.

As soon as Rey saw that she was plainly out of sight, she turned to him, "Alright now, she's gone, now will you tell me what the blazes is going on?" He looked at her now with similar maddening eyes that she had given him shortly before. "Like I said, I will tell you everything safely on the ship." "I don't understand why you-"

He was angry himself now, not necessarily at her. It was simply the fact he wanted to get the hell out of there. "Will you just get on the damn ship?! Please?" She scoffed in frustration, and walked up the track, her face a blood red.

As he walked in behind her, he waved his hand simply to close the door. Rey watched as he sat in the pilot's seat, he was running his fingers through his black curly hair. He then began to enter in the coordinates of their intended destination. "What I am about to tell you," he said while typing, "you most certainly will not believe, You must agree to bear with me, and most importantly, not to interrupt. Do you understand?"She nodded in agreement, and stared through the window of the ship as they were now traveling through hyperspace.

"When Snoke seduced me to join him as a child, I was terrified. It all started when I heard his voice in the night, simply calling my name. I thought I was losing my mind. He was inside my head, Rey, constantly. He told me to abandon the light, that I was worth more, that I was destined for greatness. He told me of my grandfather, of his powers, and said that I was destined to fulfill his legacy, and finish what he started. My Uncle on the other hand told me nothing but of Anakin Skywalker. The desert slave from Tatooine who was the "chosen one", the one to restore balance to the Force, and how he failed when he was overcome with the dark side. I was a foolish boy, Rey, young and naïve. I didn't know who, or what to believe. That is, until Snoke appeared before me in holo form when I was just fifteen years old, ordering me to kill the all of the Padawans. I knew then what I had to do. I had to gain his trust, in order to get closer to him."

Rey gasped in horror.

" _That_ , is why I killed them, and many others. _That_ , is why I murdered my father, a man I _loved_. _That_ , is why I retrieved you from Ahch-To. So _together_ , we can truly finish what my grandfather started, to restore the galaxy to its rightful state, and to kill the Sith once and for all."

Rey felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she was sure it was going to come out of her body. She felt extremely dizzy as if she had just spun around a thousand times. She needed to sit down, catch her breath from all of the information just thrown at her. He turned around to face her then. She was crying profusely, and her hand was over her mouth, shaking her head from side to side.

" _Please,_ he begged. " Say something, _anything_." She lowered her hand, and said through her tearful eyes, "I have _no_ words."

He rose to his feet, and began to slowly inch closer to her. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. She tried best not to meet his eye, but she finally did so. "You _murdered_ all of those people, all of those _innocent_ people, including your own _father_. How do you _live_ with yourself?"

He started crying then, "Do you not think I have remorse? That I don't think of the eyes of those innocent children as I ended their lives? Do you not think that I don't miss my father every miserable god forsaken day of my life? That I regret never telling him I _loved_ him? That I was sorry? I live in agony with myself every day!" He was crying harder now, "When I came for you on Ahch-To, my sole intention was to gain your trust, to teach you, so you may help me with my mission. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would _ever_ fall in love with you."

She stood there now, and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "You are my world now Rey, my _everything_. And if I were to lose you, I don't know if I would have the strength to live." "Hey... _hey_...look at me," she hushed. "Ben look at me." He looked at her now, eyes slightly swollen from crying, " _That_ name," he said. "I do not deserve to have _that_ name."

She kissed him then, ever so gently. "Yes, you _do_. You were named after Obi-wan Kenobi, my grandfather. From what Master Luke told me, he was the bravest, strongest man he had never known, besides his own father."

"You are Ben Solo," she continued. "The man who has gone through and survived the darkest times imaginable. The man who is strong, brave, and determined. The man I am _so_ in love with it drives me mad. So don't you _dare_ shame your name again. Do you understand me?"

He grabbed her face then, and pulled her in. He kissed her, rather passionately with his lips, now soaked with tears. "I am so glad to hear you say that," he said. "I was beginning to worry that you would _always_ hate me." She laughed at him now, "Not a chance," she said, as she sat down in the pilots seat. "Now, where are we going to complete my training, Master?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: You guys continue to leave me speechless. Over 3,000 views now? WHAT? I am so honored and happy you lovely people are enjoying my little Reylo fic. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! As I said on the Author's Note on the previous chapter, this week is a crazy one for me. I should be back to updating daily after Friday! Hooray for Spring Break!**


	13. We Shall See

**Author's Note: Spring Break! Finally! How do I celebrate? 3,421 words of Reylo goodness of course! Also, this chapter does contain a lot of fluff, and a lemon. So prepare yourself folks.**

* * *

General Hux was now in his chambers. He had just heard the news of Ren and the girl's departure, and was astonished and outraged that the Supreme Leader let Ren leave without punishment for his actions. He was hoping, praying, that Snoke would torture the girl in front of Ren, make him watch in agony as his precious little toy struggled for air. Better yet, he had hoped Ren would have been tortured himself. He would have _loved_ to hear him scream in pain.

He hated Kylo Ren with fiber in his soul. He was the Supreme Leader's favorite, and a powerful force user. He was jealous that he was not force sensitive himself, and envied, and resented Ren greatly for his power.

He was infuriated, inflamed, _enraged_ with anger with the thought of Ren being _praised_ for his actions, praised for disobeying _direct_ orders from Snoke.

He took out his blaster pistol then and proceeded to shoot at the mirror that stood before him. He shot and shot at the mirror imagining Ren as his own reflection. His face was contorted, his teeth were gritted, and he screamed in anger until the glass shattered and crumpled to the floor. Once the mirror had shattered, he continued shooting at the wall in which it had stood.

Captain Phasma was on her way to Hux's rooms, she had a plan of her own. She knew Hux was most likely furious at the thought of them leaving, and she placed the responsibility on herself to ensure that Ren and the girl did not experience any more interruptions.

Once she was standing outside his door, she could hear the sound of the blaster pistol, and his horrid screams, and saw the on and off flashes of red light coming from beneath the door. She paused briefly, sighed, and entered in the code to his room.

Hux abruptly stopped what he was doing, and faced the chrome armored woman that now stood before him. He slowly lowered the pistol and tucked it in the hilt of his belt. He then wiped the sweat off his forehead as he caught his breath,

"Good evening, Captain, I apologize for all of the commotion. I was simply trying to perfect myself in the art of shooting my blaster pistol."

Phasma stood there then, trying not to laugh. She looked around the room and saw the broken glass from the mirror on the floor, there were holes in the walls, in the ceiling, and even one in his bunk. He had worse temper tantrums than Ren.

"Ah yes, I can clearly see that, General, but that is not why I appear for you now." Hux gave her a puzzled look. "I am here by orders of the Supreme Leader, she continued. "He wishes to meet with you at once, in _person_. He is waiting for you now, in a nearby training facility."

All of his anger towards Ren suddenly subsided, he was _frightened_ now. He was _there_? _In_ _person_? _No_ one has _ever_ seen Snoke in person, only in holo form. What could he _possibly_ want with him now?

Hux adjusted his collar then, and quickly ran a comb through his hair. "Very well, Captain, inform Supreme Leader I shall be there momentarily."

Captain Phasma simply nodded, and left the room, smiling greatly underneath her mask.

* * *

Rey was asleep in the copilot's chair, arm's crossed, neck slightly dangling down. It was the middle of the night now, and Kylo Ren could not sleep even if he wanted to. He thought back on what he had told her hours before, that he is on _her_ side,that he wishes to kill Snoke, destroy the first order, and finish what his grandfather Anakin Skywalker started. He thought then of his mother, and the members of the Resistance. He knew Rey would want to go see them immediately, tell them everything, and tell them that Ben Solo was indeed alive. He wondered if his mother would ever forgive him for all of the harm that he has done, and all of the pain and _suffering_ he has put her through. He missed his mother, he _loved_ his mother. He wished he could have told her, and Han Solo, of his plan at the start, but he knew he would be putting them in immense danger if he did so.

He thoughts drifted then to his father, Han Solo. Although he and his father had often butted heads, he did not wish to kill him. When he held out his light saber to him on the platform on Starkiller, he was hoping, praying, that he would take a hold of it and drive it through his own chest, ending his misery. When he didn't, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't leave there and return to Snoke without obeying orders, without killing his father.

He remembered then how Cheewie blasted him in the side in anger, and how it didn't hurt twice as bad as his heart did that moment. He remembered Rey, her face, filled with tears, screaming in agony over the loss of the man she viewed as a father.

He was gone, gone forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was resting both of his arms on the elbow rests of the pilots seat when he looked over and saw Rey slowly raise her head, she rubbed her neck in pain, and looked over at him, studying his face.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back, "Nothing, I'm just trying to make sure this all isn't just some twisted dream, that you actually told me you loved me, and that you wished to kill Snoke."

He leaned over and kissed her, "No, you are most certainly _not_ dreaming, believe me."

"Good," she said as she rose out of her chair and straddled herself on his lap.

"What _do_ you think you are doing?" he said as he smirked and cocked up an eyebrow.

"Shh," and she smashed her lips onto his.

He was relieved to know that she _did_ truly love him, that she wanted him, again, like _this_. He was sure after he confessed everything to her, she would never want to touch him, let alone come near him again. He knew he wanted her as well. Like he did the first time they had partaken in the most physical activity imaginable. Like when he saw her bare back facing him, glowing in the sunset outside of the cave on Takodana. He wanted it to be different this time, he wanted to her know that it wasn't just her body he wanted, but her heart, her soul, her mind, _everything_ in between. He wanted to prove to her that he truly did love her, and she was not just a body to pleasure himself with.

"Rey," he gasped as he kissed her. She pulled back from then, "I'm sorry I should stop, do you want me to stop? He smiled greatly, "No, no of course not," he said as he moved a stray hair out of her eye. "No, I just think it would be more comfortable if we continued this on a more, erm, _horizontal_ position."

He searched her eyes for a moment, and was relieved when she cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Oh yes, that would _definitely_ help my aching neck," she said with a coy smile. "Are you sure? Because I'll gladly continue this here if-"

She interjected by kissing him again, thus giving him his answer. He slowly rose out of his chair then, and held onto her as she continued to straddle his hips. It was extraordinary just how strong he was, holding her, like she was nothing but a mere feather attached to his hips. He then made his way to the rooms where the Stormtroopers usually slept.

The room was fairly large, and contained hundreds upon hundreds of bunks. He broke his face away from hers for a brief moment in order to locate the closest one. As he spotted one, he resumed kissing her, and gently laid her down on her back. The average Stormtrooper was at least 5'7, and he was 6'3, so the bunk was smaller than his rather large form. He didn't care much at that moment though how awkward he felt being on such a small bed, all he cared about was how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, how much he _wanted_ her. He repositioned himself on top of her then in order to make up for the size of the bunk in which they lay. He was now kissing her neck, and she was running her fingers through his hair,

" _Ben."_ She gasped.

He slowly rose from her neck and gave her a puzzled look, he was still not used to her calling him by _that_ name. He thought then of how selfish he was the first time they had slept together, when he was trying his best to keep his secret, to keep his feelings for her hidden safely away. He wanted to make up for that moment,

"I love you," he said.

She cupped his face then with her rather small hand, and stroked his chin with the pad of her thumb,

"I know," she said as she smiled, slightly teary eyed.

He pulled off his shirt then, still torn from his encounter with Hux and the Stormtroopers on Takodana. Rey remembered then the first time she saw his chest, sculpted as ever, how she had tried her best not to stare, at _him_. But there he was, the man she loved, in his purest form.

She pulled the long sleeve black t-shirt off of herself then that Captain Phasma had lent to her during their last encounter, and threw it to the ground. He stared at her chest then, and thought how beautiful she looked as he admired her toned arms, and her flat stomach,

"You are so beautiful. I want you to know that," he said as he began to kiss her all over her body. He kissed her forehead, he kissed her cheek, he kissed her neck, her lips, and then made his way down each of her arms, slowly taking his time as he tasted her skin. He kissed both of her breasts, and slowly kissed his way down the line of her stomach.

He stopped then, and looked at her, and her eyes told him he could continue. He slowly began to roll down her leggings, kissing every inch of her thighs, and down her legs. He even kissed her toes. As he finally pulled them off her ankles, he threw them aside to where their shirts lay. He then started to release the drawstring to his pants, and looked up at her as he did so. Her eyes were so intense, not with anger this time, but with _desire_. He then inched her legs slightly apart, and resumed his position on top of her. He slightly grazed his manhood to her entrance, and watched as she titled her head slightly back.

"This time, will be different," he said as he moved an inch closer inside of her, "This is no longer a desire for just your body, I want to feel everything, I want to feel the light that radiates within you."

He finally inched up closer, and was fully inside of her at last.

* * *

General Hux felt slightly embarrassed that Captain Phasma had seen him in such as a state. Hair disheveled, his room a mess, screaming like a banshee out of anger. He began to feel more and more uneasy as he made his way through the corridors to training room 1354. Captain Phasma had told him that the Supreme Leader had requested his presence in this specific room, in _person_ of all things. He feared that Snoke was there to give him another task, perhaps more dangerous this time, or even worse, he was there to _kill_ him. As he cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, he slowly typed in the code to the room. As he entered the room, and the door hissed behind him, he noticed just how dark it was. He couldn't see his hand if he put it in front of his face, let alone see the face of the Supreme Leader.

"I was informed you were requesting my presence, your leadership," he called out to the darkness. "Are you here? I am certain I hear the movement of feet."

The lights turned on at once, and there stood the woman who had given him the message in the first place.

"Captain, I must ask you at once what the meaning of this meeting is, I was told that-"

He stopped talking then, for she had decked him with her clenched fist. She then pulled out her comlink and said through her mask, "NR-3459, it appears General Hux has been injured in a training session, I need your assistance to carry him to the medical wing. We are located in training room number 1354, come immediately and speak to no one."

"Yes Captain." the trooper replied.

Phasma smiled in satisfaction, and put away her comlink.

As she looked down at Hux, blood dripping from his mouth from where she decked him, she spoke to him softly, "Well, General, it appears you are in a rather unfortunate situation, shall I assist you?" Before he could speak, she kicked him so hard in the chest Hux thought he was sure to vomit.

"You, can't stop me," he laughed. "I will find them, I'll kill them _myself_ if I have to," he spat at her.

"Hmm, we'll see," and before Hux could reply he found himself unable to move, unable to speak, at the hands of the Captain's stun ray.

* * *

Kylo Ren awoke the next morning, and thought back of the past nights events. He had taken her, _tasted_ her, like he did the night she kissed him for the first time. It indeed was _different_ this time around, just as he told her. The light that flows within her beamed through him as he had thrusted himself into her body. Their souls, their minds, their bodies were connected at that moment, and the connection within their force bond stronger than it had ever been. He stared at her now, she was laying on her chest, half of her back exposed to the cold air of the room. He stroked her shoulders gently, and kissed the small of her back.

She turned over at once, and smiled with her sleepy eyes. "Are we almost to our destination?" she asked as she stared into his dark brown eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Yes, actually, we should be arriving any moment now."

She sprung out of bed then, and picked up her clothing, "Well come on! Get up you scoundrel! She said with a slight laugh as she put her shirt over her head, "You need to get dressed and eat something, so well both be properly prepared for training."

He smiled at her as he watched her put on her leggings. "I'll be up in a second, go try to find some food rations for us to eat, okay?" he said.

He she leaned in and kissed him, "Alright, but you do need to get up in a minute. I won't have you laying around all day."

"I wouldn't entirely object to that if I got to lay around all day with you by my side," he replied.

"I'm sure you would love that, wouldn't you?" she laughed. "I'll go find us some food now, remember what I said." She said, smiling.

She walked out of the room then, towards the cockpit. For starters, the ship was rather large, and Rey didn't know where to begin to look for food. She noticed then that there were some small cabinets lined above the cockpit. She figured they were there just for storage when she first saw them, but now she wondered if there was possibly anything editable in there.

The cabinets were placed up high, and therefore she could not reach them on her own. She thought then to call in Ben, for he was taller than her, but she did not wish to for she thought she might annoy him. She then shut her eyes, and put all of her concentration on one specific cabinet, the one in the middle. She outstretched her arm then and thought to herself,

 _That cabinet, will open._

 _That cabinet will open._

With her eyes still closed she heard a slight hiss. It had worked. She then forced grabbed the contents from inside one by one and carefully placed them on the ground beside her. There were packets of a foul smelling meat that Rey immediately tossed aside, there were various packets of rice, and what looked like granola, and lastly, to Rey's surprise, she saw that there was the mysterious yet familiar bright pink apple shaped fruit that she scavenged from the tress when they were training on Takodana. She was so excited, and took a rather large bite out of the fruit without a second thought.

As Kylo Ren was getting dressed, he saw a bright flash of blue light before him. He shielded his eyes, and once he opened them, he saw no other than Snoke, appearing in a slightly different hologram form before him. The form was smaller, and it took him a minute to realize it was coming from his comlink.

He quickly finished dressing himself as the hologram appeared more in focus.

"Kylo Ren," the hologram said, "I am calling to ensure you have arrived safely to your destination."

Ren stood back for moment, _Why did he care about his safety?_

"Yes, Supreme Leader, myself and the girl have safely returned to Takodana to resume her training," he lied.

Snoke searched his face for a moment, " _Excellent_ , I shall be checking on her progress frequently."

"Yes, your leadership," he said. "I shall be eagerly awaiting your next arrival."

The hologram said nothing, and disappeared. Kylo Ren felt himself catch his breath then, and grabbed his saber hilt as he walked out of the room to the cockpit. He saw Rey there, her back faced to him, with a strange pink fruit in one hand, and the other hand on her hip.

"This can't be right," he heard her mumble to herself as she peered down at the coordinates to their destination. "No, it can't be."

"It is," he said as he watched her jump. She turned around slowly, and faced him. "You're telling me, we are now on our way to D'Qar? The location of the base of the Resistance?"

He slowly made his way towards her, "You are correct."

Rey was very confused; she was ecstatic of course, but mostly confused. She had thought of General Organa, of Finn, of Poe, the rest of the Resistance every day since her first day on Ahch-To, and how much she missed them. But at that moment she wondered greatly why on _earth_ he wished to go there.

"I think it is time I pay my mother a visit, that I explain everything to her, and ensure her that her son is not entirely dead."

She kissed him, "Yes, yes this will be good. She misses you Ben."

He sat in the pilots chair now, "I just hope she does not….hate me."

"You're her son, Ben, if she loves you as much as I know she does, she will forgive you for what you have done, but expect it to take time."

He stared straight ahead then, and saw D'Qar in the distance,

"We shall see."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Your reviews truly mean wonders for my writing process. Feel free to let me know if you like something, or don't like something in a chapter. I'm always looking for ways to improve my story.** **I will gladly take constructive criticism!**

 **Love to all x**


	14. Reunited

Hux woke up with his body agonizingly sore. His head was throbbing, and the pain in side was so unbearable he was certain he had been shot or stabbed. He gagged then at the taste of blood in his mouth. He didn't know where he was, all he remembered was seeing a chrome armored woman from ground level, and then _nothing_. As he tried to rise from where he now laid, he found himself unable to move. He was _restrained_ He struggled then in frustration as he tried to release himself from his chair. He struggled, and squirmed, until he became so enraged that felt like he was going to burst into flames. He couldn't believe that Phasma had punched him, kicked him, _stunned_ him, _betrayed_ him.

"Hello, General, I take that you slept well?" she asked as she inched up closer and leaned down to where he was.

Phasma found it very amusing how he continued to struggle and squirm in an attempt to break free from the restraints. "You foul woman." he spat.

Hux was shocked when he saw her reach for the buttons on her mask. Once she finally removed it, her piercing blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. "You are in cell number 041, General." she said. "I suggest you be very careful with your choice of words, or I shall have to punch your disgusting little face once more."

Hux felt his face grow hot with anger. "It amuses me greatly that you believe that I am frightened of you, Captain," he said at her through gritted teeth. Phasma was crouched down to him now. "The Supreme Leader _will_ learn of my absence," he continued. "and when he does, you will be punished greatly for your actions."

Phasma laughed heartily, "General, I find it _most_ entertaining that you actually _believe_ the Supreme Leader would _care_ for your absence." Hux practically growled in frustration. "He sees you as nothing but a fool, a failure. You are _nothing_ to him. Besides, I believe solitary confinement will serve you well. Now you may freely holler to your hearts content, and you will not have to worry about your shrill voice being heard by passing troopers."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am quite famished," she turned to leave the room. "A food droid will greet you shortly to serve you your dinner."

As the door hissed behind her, she smiled as she heard Hux's screams of frustration.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this Ben?"

Ren rose out of the pilot's chair, and walked over to where his bag of supplies lay. "Yes, Rey, I am sure. I realize I am taking a risk. But I am ready to explain, and defend myself if necessary."

She gave him a worried look, and went then to grab her own bag of supplies. Her bag was filled with a change of clothing, and the rest of the food rations and bright pink fruit she found in the cabinets above the cockpit. As she grabbed her saberstaff, and threw her bag over her shoulder, she adjusted the three buns behind her head. "Ready?" she said as she fixed the lowest bun.

"Yes, as I'll ever be I suppose," he said. He then opened the hatch to the door, and the track suddenly released itself onto the planet's surface. Rey walked down first, looking straight ahead as she did so, and looked around briefly as she stepped outside of the ship.

"Well, come on then!" she barked at him. He took one long deep breath and placed his hand over his lightsaber hilt, and proceeded to walk down the track out onto the planet before him.

He noticed then how Rey was practically running, "Slow down!" he called at her. "I'm sorry!" she replied. "You know when you haven't seen your family in over a year; you tend to get a little excited."

He slightly smiled then, "Try _fifteen_ years. You won't feel as excited."

She said nothing, and flung her saberstaff behind her back as she picked up her pace.

* * *

General Organa was in her room, emotionally, and physically exhausted. Since the destruction of Starkiller, the Resistance had been recruiting, training, getting stronger, in anticipation of their next encounter with the First Order. She sat down on her bunk then, and exhaled deeply. She was then greeted by a scruffy looking man dressed in tan robes.

"Leia," he said. "They're here."

She looked up at the man in astonishment, was he for certain? "Go greet them, Luke," she said. "I'll be there in a second."

His blue eyes softened as he looked at her, and he quickly left the room.

Rey saw a figure with a tan jacket, back faced to her. The figure was talking to a small, orange circular droid.

"What do you mean she's here BB-8?" he asked the droid. It beeped abruptly in response. "Are you sure? What do you mean I should turn around?"

As he did, he saw a woman walking towards him in the distance. Her hair was in three buns behind her head, and she was wearing all black clothing as she clung on to a saberstaff.

Rey, saw then who the figure was, dropped her bag, and her saberstaff, and started running towards him as fast as her legs would allow her. "FINN!" she yelled out to the man.

He looked back down at the droid then, and back up at the figure running towards him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it really _her_? As she came closer, he started to run towards her to meet her. He called out to her, "REY!"

She practically tackled to him to the ground once she finally reached him, and embraced him. Her embrace was so tight, Finn felt as if he couldn't breathe. "You don't know how _happy_ I am to see you!" she exclaimed.

He smiled greatly as he continued hugging her, "No, you don't know how happy I am to see _you_. I wasn't sure when or _if_ I would ever see you again!"

She started crying then, "I have so much to tell you, of my training, _everything_. Where are the others?"

Finn began to stare out into the distance as he slowly released his embrace from Rey. He saw a tall, black cloaked figure walking towards them. "They're…they're…inside," he said completely distracted. Kylo Ren looked extremely agitated. He did _not_ like Finn touching her, being that close to her. She was _his_ , and he wanted him to know that. He growled in frustration, and ignited his lightsaber.

"TRAITOR!" he exclaimed.

"You!" Finn spat at him. "If you think for one second I'm going to let you come any closer, to take her away again, you'll have to come through _me_ ," he said very confidently.

Kylo Ren was enraged now with anger, he suddenly was taken back to Starkiller base, when he first fought FN-2187, or _Finn_ as he is now called. He was jealous, _immensely_ jealous. He did _not_ like the way he looked at her, embraced her, spoke to her. As his anger grew stronger, he started lunging towards Finn, his red blade above his head.

As he was seconds away from striking the former Stormtrooper down, he found himself suddenly paralyzed.

His arms were like heavy rocks above his head, and he could not move his legs. He looked around, wondering what the blazes was going on, and he nearly gasped as he saw a woman, short, with her gray hair braided in a bun behind her head, and an arm outreached towards him.

"ENOUGH!" the woman exclaimed.

She released her grip on him then, and slowly made her way towards him. He was now in a crouched position on the ground, feeling ashamed of himself.

"Hello, there, son."

He looked up at her, slightly gritted teeth, " _Mother_."

The other members of the Resistance were all outside now, curious as to what all the commotion outside was.

"Fifteen years. _Fifteen years._ And _this_ is how you decide to make your entrance? To come greet your dear old mother by trying to kill one of her best fighters? Why am I _not_ surprised?"

Kylo Ren rose to his feet then, and brushed off his black robes. "I am here to explain my behavior," he said.

General Organa cocked up an eyebrow at her son, "Oh, is that _so_?"

He looked over at Rey then, hoping she would interject, but she just stood there, arms crossed, and said nothing. He sighed out deeply, "As a matter of fact, yes," he said.

He then looked upon the faces of those around him; they were all filled with disgust, and _hatred_ , until he saw the face of his former Master, his Uncle. "He is speaking the truth, Leia," he said as he walked towards them. "I can feel it, he is not lying. We must hear what he has to say."

Leia sighed out deeply, and crossed her arms as she looked at her son, "You know, you are just like your father," she said. "Stubborn, and arrogant has all get out. Go on then, speak."

"Not here," he said. "I wish to speak with you, _alone_."

"Very well," she said.

"Everyone!" she exclaimed. "Return to your duties at once! I must have a private word with my son."

She then walked back towards base, and looked over at Rey. "It's good to see you, Rey," she smiled. Rey uncrossed her arms, and smiled back at the General.

Rey was so angry now, Ren could sense that. She was angry that he had tried to kill one of her friends. One of her _best_ friends. She scowled at him viciously as she walked with Finn back inside. He could hear her apologizing to him.

As Ren stood there, slightly humiliated, the man with the pale blue eyes spoke softly to him. "Your mother is going to be very confused when you tell her, perhaps even angry," he said as he stood beside him. Ren met his uncle's eyes then, "I am aware," he replied. "But it must be done." He then stared straight ahead and strode in behind his mother.

* * *

Rey was in Finn's quarters now. She noticed how it was small, and there was a bunk in the right hand corner of the room. "I don't know what's gotten into him," she said as she sat down on the bunk. "He was perfectly fine on the way here, and once we landed he started acting, well, _crazy_." Finn's eyes widened,

"You came here _together?_ Would you _please_ care to explain?" Rey sighed deeply, and moved the stray hair out of her face. "He's changed," she informed as she looked up at him. "He's not the man he once was, he's _different_."

Finn gave her a puzzled look as she continued, "I have been training with him for 7 months now, he is a completely different person. You've got to believe me."

Finn started pacing about the room. "I don't believe-how you could you _possibly_ think that he's _different_ Rey _?_ The man just tried to kill me five minutes ago!" he said.

"And you've been- _training_? With _him?!_ he continued. "Rey you _know_ what he's done, what he's capable of. He's a _monster_ , a _murderer_!" he paused briefly then. "Why are you defending him? Are you in love with him or something?"

Rey blushed slightly and stared at her feet. Finn looked at her with a shocked expression, "Wow, you really weren't kidding when you said you had a lot tell me," he said.

Rey said nothing, and simply sighed and looked up at him.

"Will you answer one thing for me?" he asked her.

"Yes, anything," she said.

"Are you on his side now?"

She rose to her feet then, and grabbed his shoulders then to get his attention, "No," she informed him. " _He_ is on _ours."_

* * *

"Sit," she barked.

He obeyed, and abruptly sat down and watched as she paced the room.

"Now _what_ do you have to say to me?"

Kylo Ren briefly looked down at his boots, and slowly met his mother's eye.

"I am… _sorry_."

She stopped pacing then, and looked at him with surprise.

"I'm sorry for _everything_ that I have put you through these past fifteen years," he said. "I am sorry for all of the pain, and suffering I have caused you. Believe me, it was all unconsciously done."

She pulled up a chair in front of him then, she was _angry_ , and started crying. " _How_ could you do it?!" she said through tearful eyes. " _How_ could you do this to me? How could you murder all of those innocent people, including the man I loved, your own _father_? Explain _that_ to me!"

He couldn't meet her eye then, so she grabbed his face. "Answer me!" She said through gritted teeth. She released his face, and waited for his response. "I had to gain his trust, Snoke's, I had to prove my allegiance to the dark side, my loyalty to him, and the First Order. It was the only way I could get close to him and –"

She rose out of her chair, and interrupted him. " _That's_ why you killed him," she gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Yes," he said as he rose to his feet. "But you must know that I didn't want to." he was crying now. "I truly had no choice. It was the _only_ way. You _must_ understand that."

"I am _so_ close to completing my mission, mother," he continued. "I am going to kill him, Snoke, and put a stop to _all_ of this. The galaxy will be returned to its rightful state, and this never ending war will be done with."

To his surprise, she knelt down, and hugged him. "I knew it," she said. "I _knew_ there was still good in you."

"So, you do _not_ hate me for what I have done?" he asked.

She grabbed his hands, "You are _so_ brave, Ben." she told him. "Your father knew that, _I_ know that. Of _course_ I do not hate you, son. You are my only child, and I love you."

He could not believe it, he had murdered his father, and so many others, and had caused so much pain, suffering, and destruction to so many, how could she forgive him? _Love_ him?

"Ben," she said as he was now halfway out of the door.

"Yes?"

"I've missed you."

He simply smiled, and left the room.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Rey asked as she spotted Luke.

The Jedi was shocked to see her in this state of rage. Her nostrils were flaring; her face was a blood red and was contorted greatly with anger. "Last time I saw him he was off to talk with Leia," he said. "So he's probably finishing his conversation with her now."

Rey calmed herself down then, noticing the look of concern on the Jed's face. "Thank you Master Luke, I shall go find him now."

She walked past him then, rather quickly, with clenched fists.

Finn slowly walked up to where Luke was, and watched as Rey strode off. "She's not going to kill him… is she?" he asked.

He looked over at him, "Let us hope not, Finn. Let us hope not."


	15. I Hate That I Love You

"YOU SCUMBAG!" Rey yelled as she saw him.

Kylo Ren whirled around then to see the woman he loved, angry as he's ever seen her. She had her saber staff in her hand and he watched as she ignited it and faced it towards him.

"After _everything_!" She yelled. "After _seven_ months together, _training_ , growing _closer_ , you want to _ruin_ it _now_ by trying to _kill_ _my_ friend?! I should drive this straight through your chest!"

"You need to calm down," he told her.

He shouldn't of said that.

" _I_ need to calm down? _I_ need to calm down?! What about _you_?! The second you saw me touching someone other than _yourself_ , you went _insane_!"

He said nothing, and only looked at her.

"Answer me!" She said as she force pushed him hard against the wall. "Fight back! Fight back you coward! Fight back!"

Ren slowly rose to his feet, and ignited his saber, "Rey, you need to stop," he pleaded.

She lunged towards him then aiming for his face. He quickly struck his saber at hers. She slashed and slashed her saber at him, until he was forced to the ground.

"I see I have taught you well," he told her.

He rose to his feet then, and she growled with frustration. She started thrusting her saber against his once more. He fought back, rather well, and finally slashed his blade at her shoulder, burning it rather badly.

"AHH!" She screamed as she sank down to the ground in pain.

He then placed his saber inches from her face, "Your emotions have unfortunately been your downfall," he told her. "I win this round." She then rose to her feet, and stared deeply into his eyes with anger. "I'm going to my room now," she spat. "Do NOT even _think_ of following me."

He scoffed at her, "Trust me my dear, you will _not_ have to worry about that."

He watched her stride off, and he turned off his saber. He looked around then and noticed a crowd had formed about the room. "What are you all looking at?!" he exclaimed. "The shows over!" He then walked back to his own room.

* * *

General Hux had been in cell number 041 for little over a week now. His restraints had finally been removed, and he was beginning to grow more and more bored. He had been developing a plan to escape his cell, to leave base, and locate Ren and take him out himself, but he could not think of a way how. As he laid there on his bunk, he remembered then that he still had his blaster pistol. He thought then of a plan. It would be risky, _foolish_ even, but it was a plan. As he looked down at it, he heard the cell door open.

"Good evening, General, I am here to serve you your second meal of the day," said the food droid.

Hux was still looking at his pistol, "That... that will not be necessary." As he said these words, he began shooting at the droid until it crumpled to the ground before him. He then ran out of the cell to the nearest hangar to locate a ship. He could hear a loud beeping noise behind him as he ran through the corridors.

Phasma was in the assembly room with a couple of Stormtroopers when she heard the noise. "No!" she exclaimed. "The prisoner has escaped! After him! After him! Do not let him leave!"

Once the Stormtroopers got to the hangar and started shooting at Hux, it was too late. He successfully boarded the ship, and was out of sight within seconds.

"Nooo! You fools! Do you realize what you have done?" She said as she stared out in the openness of space before her.

He was gone.

* * *

Luke Skywalker saw Rey outside through his window. She was wielding her saber staff around at an imaginary attacker, practicing her fighting stance. He noticed how her reflexes had improved, and how much stronger she looked since the last time he saw her on Ahch-To. He then left his room in pursuit of speaking with her.

"Your technique has improved greatly," he said as he stood there watching her. She stopped as she heard his voice. "Yes , I have been told it helps greatly if you imagine your enemy is standing before you," she replied.

He walked towards her, "If you are referring to my nephew, I hardly think he is your enemy."

She shut off her saber staff, "No disrespect at all towards you Master Luke, but he has proven himself greatly now to be my enemy."

The Jedi sighed out deeply, "Rey, take this in consideration for a moment," she looked up at him in confusion. "If he was really your enemy, would he had _trained_ you as he did? Would he had _brought_ you here? Would he had told you that he _loved_ you?"

Rey looked up at him then, eyes widened, "You know? Did Finn tell you?"

He laughed, "No, he did not have to. I could see it clearly, anyone could." Rey felt her face grow hot, "Also," he continued, "I could sense his emotional pull towards you the second you stepped on D'Qar. Why else would he try to kill Finn when he saw him touching you?"

Rey stood there, shocked by his words, "Are you, of _all_ people, actually _justifying_ his actions? He was _completely_ out of line to do that!"

"I agree," he told her. "I am by no means justifying my nephew's actions, all I am simply saying is that sometimes, love can make one do _very_ foolish things."

She stood there before him now, unable to meet his eye, "I know you love him, Rey. You don't have to verbally say it." he told her.

"You're right," she admitted, "I do love him, and I absolutely hate that I love him. I know that he is on our side, that he wishes to defeat Snoke and the First Order, but he still infuriates me with the stupid things he does."

He laughed, "You sound just like Leia whenever she complained about Han," he said. "Han was so stubborn, so full of himself, so irritating. It seemed like _every_ little thing he did infuriated Leia. But she loved him, and he loved her. And that's all that mattered."

Rey smiled. "I just feel like I've failed you Master," she said.

He looked at her, and his eyes softened, "Oh Rey, you have _not_ failed me. You have done as I requested. My nephew is here, and he is alive and well."

"No," she said. "I am not talking about that. I have let my emotions cloud my judgement. My anger, my frustration, my _love_ for him. I have forgotten my training, the Jedi code, everything. I am so ashamed of myself Master."

She was looking down now, too ashamed to meet his eye, "Rey, look at me," he said as she slowly met his eye. "You have _not_ failed me, like I once said to you before, compassion, _love_ , is _essential_ to a Jedi's life. Your love for one another has made you both stronger. You will need your strength if you are to successfully take down Snoke." She looked to the side and exhaled deeply before meeting his eye once more. "So please, do _not_ let this unfortunate incident of jealously interfere with your mission. Just go talk to him, see what he has to say. Give him a chance to explain himself before you start lunging at him again with your saber staff. Okay?"

She smiled, and laughed slightly, "Oh alright," she said. "But I'm not making any promises."

* * *

Kylo Ren was in his room, he was starving. He hadn't left his room since his encounter with Rey, carefully avoiding confrontation for the time being. He realized then that it was foolish for him to hide out and wait like a child, and grabbed his saber hilt and proceeded to walk out of the room. As he was halfway out of the door, he saw his comlink flash brightly in his bag. He quickly shut the door and stood before it, anxiously waiting for the hologram that would shortly appear before him.

As the hologram came into focus, it spoke to him, "I have called upon you once more for an update on the girls training," Snoke said.

Kylo Ren stood up straight then, and stared at the hologram very confidently, "Her reflexes have improved greatly your leadership. In fact, she nearly gave me another scar on my face while training yesterday evening,"

The hologram smiled greatly, "Excellent, she is growing stronger. I have decided to extend the amount of time left for her to complete her training. I shall allow you five months more time with the girl before I greet you in person."

Ren silently sighed in relieve, "I appreciate your kindness, your leadership. The extra time will benefit the girl greatly."

The hologram stared intensely into his dark brown eyes, "Remember what I have told you Kylo Ren, do _not_ try anything foolish."

"Yes, your leadership," he replied, and the hologram disappeared before his eyes.

He shrugged then in frustration, _how_ was he going to get her to comply to training with him for another _five_ months? When she couldn't even look at him now without wanting to kill him? He exhaled deeply then, and left the room in hopes of finding her.

* * *

Hux was far off from base now, eager to get to his destination. He was slightly delirious from being in solitary confinement for over a week, and the fact that his anger had still not subsided. He knew know for certain where Ren was located. He knew he and the girl had taken Phasma's ship, and knew of the tracking device that lie within it. He quickly pulled up the tracking number and stared in fascination.

"D'Qar?" He asked himself. "Looks like Ren ran home to go see his mommy. Hope he won't mind another addition to the party."

* * *

As Kylo Ren walked to the dining area, he stopped in his tracks as he saw her. She looked much calmer now, and she slowly made her way towards him. "We need to talk," she said.

"I know," he shrugged. "But not out here, in case of another… _incident._ " She said nothing in reply, and made her way towards her room. As she walked inside, she heard the door shut door behind her. She dropped her saber staff on her bed then, crossed her arms, and looked up at him, "Explain yourself, now." she said.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and licked his lips. "Well, first, I want to apologize for injuring your shoulder. Second, I don't like the way he looks at you Rey," he told her. "I don't like the way he looks you, the way he speaks to you, the way he _touches_ you. It makes me want to... kill him."

"You are ridiculous! He is my _friend_. Ben. _Friend. Nothing_ more." She informed him. "This jealously thing is not attractive on you whatsoever, it's quite irritating actually."

He sat on her bed, "Well I apologize, okay? Are you happy now?"

"No." she said with her arms still crossed. "I want you to apologize to Finn for your behavior."

He scoffed at her, "You are out of your _damn_ mind if you think I would ever-"

"How about this," she said as she began to pace the room. "If you do not apologize to him, the only time you will see my undressed body again will be in your dreams."

His eyes widened, "Fine," he said. "Now, there is something I must tell you, regarding Snoke."

She uncrossed her arms and sat on the bed beside him, "What is it?" she asked.

"He's given us another five months to train," he told her.

"Good," she replied. "Then we should get started now."

As she rose out of her bed and began to leave the room, he grabbed her hand and whirled her around to face him, and kissed her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know," she said. She smiled then, and left the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You guys are the. BEST. Over 5,000 views?! WHAATT? You guys reviewing and simply viewing my story has made me the happiest girl in the world, so thank you thank you thank you!**


	16. Strong

Kylo Ren and Rey were now training outside, wielding their very _real_ sabers at one another instead of their usual mock sabers. Rey had more of an advantage than he did with her saberstaff, for she was able to block his jabs at her body with ease. She jumped then as he took a jab at her legs, "Good Rey, good," he told her. She smiled greatly with satisfaction and his encouragement gave her a boost of confidence. She wielded her saberstaff then at his side, and he groaned in pain as he stumbled back. She gave him a look of concern as he sank down to the ground, clutching his side. She changed her face then, remembering that they were training, training for something _big, important_. She knew there would be a chance he could get hurt, that _she_ could get hurt, or worse, _killed_ when they finally encountered Snoke. As she watched him rise to his feet, she stood there in a fighting stance, ready for his next strike. He didn't hesitate, and he thrusted his saber at her once more, knocking her to the ground.

As he extended his arm out to her, General Organa and Luke Skywalker watched on from a distance as the colors of red with gold continued to clash against the other.

"He has taught her well, don't you agree?" Luke asked as he stared at the two.

"Oh, absolutely," Leia said as she stared out at them as well, "But well enough to defeat Snoke? That I hate to say I don't know."

Luke met his sister's eyes then with his own, "They are strong enough, Leia," he reassured her. "Rey especially. I think she has even taught Ben a few things."

"You're afraid, I know. I can see it in your eyes," he continued. "I know you just got him back, and you are _scared_ to lose him again, but Leia you must trust that he can do this, that they _both_ can do this."

"I know," she replied. "But Snoke is stronger, faster, and wiser, than my son. He will not hesitate to kill him, or kill Rey when the opportunity presents itself."

Luke said nothing, broke contact with his sister's eyes, and looked back upon the two people wielding their sabers at the other.

* * *

Kylo Ren and Rey were inside now, drenched in sweat from their training session. "How's your side?" she asked. "Fine," he lied as he silently groaned in pain and clutched it. "You forget I can read your thoughts and feel your emotions Ben, let me see it," she said. He shrugged, he knew it was bad.

"No, it's nothing I'll handle it," he reassured her. She ignored him, and knelt down and lifted up his shirt. She was horrified and slightly disgusted at the sight before her. He had a diagonal gash on the left side of his body, he was bleeding. "How is this possible? Sabers cauterize wounds."

He looked down at her, "When you hit me you reopened the wound I received from...from Chewbacca's crossbow. It's nothing,okay?"

She looked back up at him, "No," she informed him. "Stop acting tough for once and follow me, I have to close up the wound."

She made her way towards her room then without looking back, and he slowly followed as he continued to clutch his side in pain. As he pushed open the door to her room, he saw she was rivaling through her bag. "Dammit," she muttered to herself. She then stopped what she was doing, and looked at him, a slight horror in her eyes, "I am going to have to force heal you I'm afraid," she told him.

His eyes widened, "No, no, absolutely not. Have you ever done it before?"

"No," she replied. "But there's always a first time for everything."

He groaned in pain, louder now, "Noooo," he growled. "Get my Uncle, or...or let me do it."

She laid him down on the bed then and carefully removed his shirt, "There's no time, you're bleeding out... rather badly now." She tried her best to hide her fear.

She had only heard of force healing before from Master Luke. He had told her that it is a rather difficult task, and one must be _thoroughly_ trained in the ways of the Force to successfully do it. He told her that one must calm their mind, and put all of their focus, strength, and energy on healing the wound.

She didn't hesitate then, and she shut her eyes as she placed her hands on his side. She controlled her breathing, Inhaling slowly, and exhaling slowly. Her mind then drifted to thoughts of the man she loved, the man she was trying _desperately_ to heal. She thought of when she kissed him for the first time, how warm and wonderful his lips felt against hers. She thought of the second time they made love, and how much more wonderful it was than the first time. Lastly, she thought of how much she _loved_ him, how much she needed him, how lost she would feel without him by her side.

She could feel a strange sensation then coming from her palms, and was shocked as she opened her eyes to see a blue light shining from them. It was _working_ , the wound was _closing_. She shrugged as heard him groan in pain. She knew it was hurting him, but she had to continue focusing so she could fully close the wound. The blue light vanished then, and she removed her hands, revealing nothing but a diagonal scar.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He slowly raised his chest, "Yes, I'm fine," he told her. "Rey, that was incredible, how did you-"

"I have…I don't know. All I did was close my eyes and control my breathing and pictured your face," she said. "I'm sorry I hit you there in the first place."

"I'm not," he told her as he watched her cock up an eyebrow at him, "Force healing is an essential and _important_ thing to learn. Most people do not succeed their first try. The fact that you did shows _just_ how much you have grown in your abilities."

She smiled at him, "Well, you should go shower now. You smell _disgusting_."

He laughed, "You know I can't do that," he said. "I'm still pretty sore on my side, I might need some assistance."

She rose out of bed then to face him, and smiled greatly, "Fine," she said. "I'll go start the water," and kissed him.

* * *

The next day's training was rather brutal. It was faster paced, and he was far tougher on her. She made sure to aim for everywhere accept his still recovering side. "Do not hold back," he informed her. She then thrusted her saber staff towards his face, and he rightfully blocked it, "Good, _good_ ," he sounded weirdly aroused as he said this. Rey stopped then, and stared at him intensely, "Okay, I think that's enough for today."

He looked at her rather confused, "Excuse me, are _you_ the master or am _I?_ We stop when I say, Rey."

She was angry now, "No," she barked. "We are stopping, _now."_

He gave her a puzzled look, "And why do you wish to stop may I ask?"

She crossed her arms, "Because you're bloody getting _turned on_ by this Ben!"

Kylo Ren felt slightly embarrassed as he felt his face grow hot, "You need to focus!" she continued. "We have extra time now to train, and we need to make sure we are using every second wisely."

"I love you," she continued, "You know that, but you need to stay _completely_ focused when we are out here training, alright?"

"I'm sorry," he told her. "You're just _so_ beautiful Rey. It's kind of hard to ignore that. Even when we're training, even when you're coming towards me with your saberstaff, it's hard to ignore that."

As she was about to respond, she saw Luke Skywalker coming towards them, "I hope I am not interrupting," he told them. "But I was hoping I could see for myself what my nephew has taught you," he then pulled out his infamous blue lightsaber, the one which belonged to his father, the one Rey had rightfully returned to him just over a year ago, and ignited it before her. Rey stood there, shocked. She had never actually dueled against Master Luke before with _real_ sabers. They had sparred, and used mock sabers of course, but never _real_ sabers. "You better be careful, Uncle." Kylo Ren warned. "She nearly killed me yesterday."

"Is that so?" he smirked, "Well, I'll be glad to take the risk."

He then walked over to Rey, "Shall we?"

She nodded, and ignited her saberstaff. She went in for the first hit, aiming for his left ribs. He blocked her without hesitation, and began to slash at her golden blades. Rey blocked each hit with ease, and watched the seriousness grow upon the Jedi's face.

He then tried to slash at her arm, and she abruptly jerked back, and thrusted the hilt of her saberstaff against his chest, knocking him to the ground.

He looked up at her, with a sense of pride. "Excellent job, Ben, you have turned her into a _strong_ fighter."

"Oh please," she said. "I was already one before I trained with you Master Luke. Before I trained with Ben. She then outstretched her arm to the Jedi, and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes Rey I am fine, a little sore, but fine," he informed her.

"Good," she said. "I'm going to go in now grab a bit to eat, I'll see you two inside then?" They both nodded as they watched her stride off. "I would be careful with your words boy," Luke informed him. "I would not want to get on her bad side."

He said nothing, and walked with the Jedi back inside.

* * *

Kylo Ren tried his best not to laugh at the sight of Rey, She was practically inhaling her food. "Slow down," he told her with a chuckle. "You're going to hurt yourself." She stopped eating for a moment and slowly looked up at him and met his eye, "Shut… _up_."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. He saw his uncle then across the room, staring intently out of the window. He slowly walked up to meet him. "I since a great disturbance in the Force," said the Jedi. "Someone has followed you here, someone that wishes to inflict pain, suffering, to _kill."_

His uncle didn't have to say another word; he knew _exactly_ who he was talking about. He then grabbed his saber hilt off of the dining table where Rey sat, and rushed out of the room. Rey watched as he strode off, rather confused as to where exactly he was going. She then rose out of her seat, and grabbed the hilt to her saberstaff that she had placed on the ground, and followed after him.


	17. You Must Fight

"Ben! Ben! Where the _blazes_ are you going?"

He didn't turn around, "Stay here Rey, do _not_ follow me."

She didn't listen of course, and followed quietly behind him.

"Hux!" He exclaimed.

He heard nothing.

"Hux! I know you're there you bumbling fool! Face me! _Face_ me you _coward_!

Kylo Ren was shocked then when he saw the General before him. His hair was disheveled, he was sweating profusely and he had an animal like expression on his face. He looked...insane.

"I find your lust for my demise rather amusing, General, but you are extremely foolish to come here," he told him. "You have no weapon to defend yourself." He ignited his saber then and faced it towards the red haired man.

"Put that away Ren," he spat. "Fight me like a man." He lunged towards him then, tackling him to the ground. The two men punched each other with extreme rage. Kylo Ren gave Hux a sharp left hook, nearly breaking his jaw.

He spat blood and wiped his mouth and rolled on top of Ren, and started punching the life out of him. He punched and punched and punched until Kylo Ren's face was bloody and battered. He then took out his blaster pistol and aimed it towards the man's forehead.

"This will bring me nothing...but great pleasure," Hux said with a snarl. His hand was seconds away from pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Rey exclaimed as she ran towards him, saberstaff in hand. "Stupid girl," Hux said and blasted her in the leg. She toppled to the ground instantly.

"NOOO!" he growled. Kylo Ren was enraged as he had ever been in his life at that moment. He forced grabbed his saber hilt then, and screamed in anger as he ignited it and drove it straight through the man's chest. The red haired man then toppled over, and breathed no more.

He then ran over to Rey, and saw that she was still breathing. Her screams of agony as she clutched her leg greatly unsettled him. He started crying then, and moved the hair out of her face. He then picked her up, carefully, in his arms and walked backed to base.

A crowd had formed outside, they watched in awe as they saw the tall black figure caring a girl in his arms. Finn ran up to meet them, "What the bloody hell happened?!" he exclaimed. Kylo Ren simply looked at him and said nothing as he walked towards his room with Rey, still clutching her leg. As he laid her down on his bed, he couldn't stand the sound of her agonizing screams any more. Seeing her in pain brought _him_ pain. "Make it stop Ben! The pain...please!" she begged.

He didn't hesitate. He knew then what he had to do. He placed his hands on her forehead, and willed her unconscious by sending the force through her body. He did so she would not feel anything as he forced healed her wound. He placed his large hands over her leg then and shut his eyes. Kylo Ren had only forced healed once, on himself, when his father's friend shot him in the side with his crossbow. He cleared his mind then of all of his anger, frustration, anxiety he was feeling at the moment and solely pictured her face. He thought of the way her eyes shined whenever she looked at him, the way she rolled her eyes whenever he annoyed her, the way she smiled, the sound of her laugh.

As he opened his eyes, he sighed in relieve as her wound was closing up. He thought then of waking her up, kissing her, hugging her, telling her how much he loved her, but he thought it best to let her sleep. He then rose from his bed, and silently left the room.

As he walked out, his mother greeted him. "Ben what happened? Finn told me Rey was shot?!"

"Yes, but she is alright, mother, she's sleeping now," he informed her. "I told her not to follow me…but she didn't listen…." He said as he looked to the side.

"General Hux was here, he tried to kill me. Rey saw him on top of me with his pistol raised to my forehead, and…well… he shot her in the leg when she lunged towards him."

She gasped in horror, "Where…where is he _now_?"

He sighed, and replied to his mother with no emotion, "He's currently lying dead in front of his ship," he replied. "I...killed him. I had no choice."

She turned around and cracked open the door to his room. She noticed how peaceful Rey looked as she laid there. "She's lucky to have you Ben," she whispered to him. He stood beside her and watched Rey sleep as well, "No," he said. "More like _I_ am lucky to have _her_." Leia looked up at him and they shared a warm smile at the other.

She left the room then, and he walked in and pulled up a chair beside his bed. She looked so peaceful, so _beautiful_. He gently touched her hand as he watched her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes at his touch and looked up at him. "Ben..."

He was startled by the sound of her voice. "Where am I? What...what happened?" she asked.

He squeezed her hand gently, "Hux was here, and we were fighting. I told you to stay back, not to follow me, but of course you didn't listen."

She smiled at him, "He shot you with his blaster pistol in the leg when he saw you," he continued. "You hit the ground pretty hard. You're in my room now, I had to will you unconscious so you would not feel the pain when I force healed your wound."

"You killed him...didn't you?" She asked.

He paused, "Of course I did Rey. And I have _no_ remorse whatsoever."

She looked at him with a confused expression, "Why...why was he here? Did Snoke-"

"No, he came here by himself. He was foolish to come here, to try to kill me, kill _you_."

She tried to raise herself from the bed, and he pushed gently pushed her back down, "I want to get up Ben. Let me get up," she protested.

He stepped back then and pushed his chair out of the way, he watched as she slowly plopped her feet to the floor, and shrugged as she drug her leg slightly as she walked. "Well I guess this puts us back a couple of days, doesn't it?" she asked.

He looked at her, catching her as she almost fell to the ground, "Yes, but it's alright. The important thing is that you are okay. You need to rest your leg for at least two days to ensure you can properly walk. Until then, we can practice meditation."

"Oh alright," she replied. "Hand me my bag, will you?" He handed her her bag and watched as she rivaled through it. "Ah ha," she mumbled to herself as she pulled out a large wad of bandages.

"What did you put those in there for?" He asked. He watched as she rolled out a piece and cut it off with her teeth. "They were originally for you actually, you know, in case I accidentally slashed at your arm or something." She was wrapping the bandages tightly around her leg, making somewhat of a cast. "For me?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "You underestimate my power my dear."

She laughed, "Oh and is that why I slashed at your chest? Reopened your wound? Is that why you groaned in pain like a little girl before I forced healed you?"

He was somewhat annoyed, but he laughed it off as he watched her finish wrapping her leg. "Perfect," she said. She proceeded then to do a slight hopping motion towards the door, "Well, come on. I need to let everyone know I'm alright."

He thought about helping her then, put he stopped himself when he read her mind. He then followed close behind her as she hopped along to where everyone was.

* * *

Finn and Poe were in the dining area. Finn immediately rose to his feet at the sight of her, "I heard what happened, are you alright Rey? You had me worried sick."

She smiled at him, "Yes yes I'm quite alright, I wouldn't be though if Ben hadn't thought as quickly as he did." Kylo Ren smiled in satisfaction at her words. "So Poe," she continued, "How are you? I haven't seen much of you since we got here."

He smiled at her, "Oh I'm good, really good. Done a bit of target practice in my X-Wing with a couple of the other pilot's, but yeah I'm good, things are good."

Kylo Ren felt slightly awkward at that moment, for the last time he saw the pilot, he was torturing him in an interrogation room upon his ship. "I," he began to say as they all looked at him. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head, excuse me," he kissed Rey's forehead and turned about to leave the room.

"It was so long ago," Poe told her as he watched the man stride off."Things have obviously changed, I hope he knows that." Rey smiled at him, "Oh I'm sure he knows Poe," she informed him. "He just has a lot on his mind right now, I think he just needs some time to himself." He nodded, "Now, what are you two eating? I'm _starving_."

* * *

Kylo Ren was walking about the base now. He was admiring the various Starfighter's before him. It was truly marvelous he thought, how much the Resistance had grown, in strength, and size. As he graced his hand upon an X-wing, he saw it.

It was just as he had remembered it as a child, large, and circular in form. Most thought it was merely a piece of junk, but he did not think so. The hatch to the door was open, and the track was down, so he decided to take a peek inside.

He was instantly taken back to when he was nine, when he and his father visited the planet Endor. His father had told him of the victory achieved that day so many years ago, and Ben was desperate to visit the planet. He remembered how he practically begged him to take him there, and how his father had shrugged and rolled his eyes at him,

 _"Okay, kid, okay. But you can never tell your mother. She'll kill us both."_

He remembered the butterflies in his stomach as they took off, " _We're going,"_ he had thought to himself then. He remembered sitting in the copilot's seat, and how he stared at his father with fascination as he pulled various levers and pushed various buttons. He remembered stepping off of the ship onto the planet's service. It was so large, so open, so _beautiful_.

It was a memory he would keep with him forever, a memory that would constantly replay and haunt his mind throughout the rest of his days. He sat in the pilots chair then, in his father's place, and muttered softly to himself as he sank his head down, "I'm… _sorry_."

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and jumped slightly in his chair. It was his mother. She slowly walked up to him and sat in the copilot's chair, and watched as Poe and two other Resistance pilots prepared themselves for target practice.

"You know I felt it," she told him as she stared straight ahead. "I felt the moment your father took his last breath." She showed no sign of emotion.

He stared at her, "Wherever he is, I know he is safe. _Happy_." Kylo Ren felt tears fall from his eyes. "I don't blame you Ben, and he neither does _he_."

"What I do blame... is this war," she continued. "This god forsaken war that has gone on for _far_ too long. I blame Snoke for taking you away from me, from _us_. I knew you did what you had to do, but that does not mean I am not saddened by the outcome."

"I hate myself for it," he told her. "He should be _here_ , he should be _here_ with _us_. _Fighting_ alongside us."

He could feel the anger boil inside of him, "Do not hate yourself son, your father knew the risk when he walked out onto that platform. He knew Snoke would order you to kill him. He sacrificed himself Ben, for _you_ , for all of _us_."

He met his mother's dark eyes with his own, "You have to put a stop to _all of this_ son," she continued. "You've got to kill him. Do not let your past cloud your judgment, or cloud your _focus_ on the task before you _._ The past is the _past_ , and you have been forgiven for your actions. So do it for _me_ , do it for _Rey_ , do it for _yourself_ , do it for… _him_."

"And what if I'm not strong enough?" He asked.

She gave him a rather serious look, "Do not doubt your strength son, I have seen you train with Rey. You both have your strong points. I have no doubt you can defeat him."

He sighed out deeply, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to check on Rey," he told her, and rose from his seat. "I hope you're right," he said with his back now turned to her. She watched through the cockpit window then as he made his way back to base. She sighed out deeply, and graced her hands over the levers before her. "It's going to be okay," she muttered to herself. "It's all going to be _okay_."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I seriously love you guys. Your reviews have all been so incredibly nice and encouraging and it just warms my heart that you lovely people are taking the time to read my story. So please, feel free to keep reviewing ! :)**

 **Love to all x**


	18. Paralyzed

**Author's Note: I should be asleep right now, but I had the sudden urge to update again. Two chapters in one day! Wooooo! I'm going to bed now.**

* * *

It had been three days since the incident. Rey had let herself rest, and had forced herself every hour or so to get out of bed and move her leg. It still hurt when she put weight on it, but it didn't hurt as bad as it did the first day. She propped herself back upon her bed then and was startled when her door flung open. She smiled greatly when she saw who was there, "Hey beautiful, how's your leg?" he asked her.

"It still hurts a bit, but it's bearable," she replied. He leaned down and kissed her, and sat on her bed. He grabbed her hand, "Well, we're three days behind now as you know, and I was coming to see if you would be up for training today." Rey licked her lips and brushed the hair out of her face. She had actually begun to miss training with him, though it completely exhausted her. "Yeah," she nodded reassuringly, "I'll be fine." He nodded and smiled, "Good, who knows? Maybe you'll end up reopening a wound I didn't know about." She laughed at him and smiled, "Well start around noon, I'll come and wake you when it's time." As he rose out of her bed then to leave the room, she grabbed his hand, "No," she told him as he stared at her confusingly, "Stay with me for a bit?" He smiled at her, "Alright," he said as he pulled up a chair.

"Oh stop being a gentleman and get into bed with me please." He smirked at her, and crawled into her bed. He crawled on top of her, being extra careful not to put any pressure on her healing leg. He could read her thoughts clearly, she wanted him, despite her injuries, she _wanted_ him. He removed his shirt then, and started kissing her frantically. She then proceeded to slightly push him off of her, and pulled off her own shirt. "Are you sure Rey?" he asked her. "I don't want to hurt you…your leg…I don't want to make it worse." She looked up at him, and placed a hand behind his head, "You're not going to make it worse. Just… just come here," she pulled him in and his lips crashed into hers. He was completely lost then, lost in the taste of her.

He pulled off of her for a moment then and quickly pulled off his pants. He paused then, for he knew he had to remove hers. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly pulled them down. Once he had successfully removed both his pants and her leggings, he resumed his position on top of her. "Wait," she said and he pulled off of her. "Switch places with me, it'll be easier on my leg." He nodded, and laid on his back.

She moved her frame on top of then, and he put a hand on the small of her back. They had never done _this_ before. It was always _he_ who would guide his way towards her entrance. He gave her a look of concern as she winced in pain when she adjusted her bad leg. He said nothing, and just looked at her for a moment before he resumed kissing her. She thrusted herself into his manhood then, and he clutched her back rather tightly. They said nothing to each other at the moment, and simply enjoyed the silence as their bodies became one.

* * *

"Finn have you seen Rey? I wanted to see how she was feeling," General Organa asked. Finn gave her a puzzled look, "I think she's resting her room, but I'm not entirely sure to be honest," he replied. "Thank you, I'll go check and see."

She then left his sight, and proceeded to walk towards Rey's room. Once she got there and opened the door, she was shocked by what she saw. She saw her son laying there in a rather small bed underneath the sheets, with Rey cradled in his arms.

She slowly shut the door and left the room. Finn had followed her there and was now standing outside the door, "Well is she in there?" he asked. "Yes, yes she is," she replied.

"How's she feeling then?" he asked. She laughed then, "She seems to be just… _fine_ ," she said. "Feel free to check for yourself." He looked at her rather confused then, and wondered why she was laughing, he cracked opened the door then and peaked inside. When he saw them, he quickly retracted his head from the room. "I see what you mean General," he said with a chuckle.

Rey woke up then when she heard the two talking outside her door, she waited until she could no longer hear them, and nudged Ben awake,"Hey, hey wake up. Please wake up," she said as she nudged his shoulder. "What….?" he groaned. "We've got a Sith Lord to kill remember? We need to go train," she informed.

He kissed her then, and rose out of bed, he picked up his pants off the ground and Rey shamelessly stared at his backside. "You know they saw us, Finn, and your mother." He whirled around then, "What? What do you mean they saw us? They didn't see us-"

"Having sex? No, no. But they saw us sleeping just now. I'm pretty sure they put two and two together," she said.

He sighed in relieve, "Good," he said. "I would never leave this room if I found out my mother saw me like _that_."

She laughed then, "I wouldn't blame you." She rose out of bed then and put on her shirt, "I wouldn't show my face either." She struggled then to put on her leggings, "Can you-" He picked her up then and placed her back on the bed, carefully helping her lift her leggings above her make shift cast. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied.

* * *

Rey fought excellently despite her injured leg. She blocked his jabs at her body with ease as if she hadn't been shot in the leg days earlier. She slashed at his legs, and he jumped. She ran off then and he chased after her like a child. She stood there in a fighting stance as he ran towards her, and thought then to try something new, something she had watched him do countless times before. She outstretched her arm, and concentrated very hard. She was in awe then as she saw his body, now paralyzed in the air in a mid-running stance. Ren looked very impressed as he stood there perfectly still. "Looks like I _have_ learned a thing or two from you _after_ all," she said as she circled him. He laughed at her and shrugged slightly in pain, his legs were on fire. She released him then and laughed as he toppled over to the ground.

She was still laughing as he rose to his feet, "What is _so_ funny?" he asked. She was laughing hysterically now, slightly wheezing, "The way you just flopped over when I released you, you looked… _ridiculous."_

He stared at her rather intensely as she continued to laugh, he slowly approached her, "Oh did _I_?" She stopped laughing then, and found herself unable to move. "Ben, let me go," she pleaded. He had paralyzed her in her tracks, and said nothing as he circled her, "Ben…"

He smiled at her, "Relax, I want you to try something. A test if you will." he told her. "I want you to try to release yourself from the force hold I have on you now. The only rule is you can _not_ touch me at all."

She smirked then and shut her eyes, she controlled her breathing, and cleared her mind. He tightened his grip on her, and watched as she started to fight back. She was doing it, she was moving her arms, her head, and now her legs, she was _free._ He stood there and stared at her with awe and fascination. She dropped to the ground then in slight exhaustion from what she had just done. She rose to her feet then, and stared back at him. "What?" she asked him. "You…released my grip… even _I_ have never been able to successfully do that, and I am more experienced than you," he said,

She started walking back to base then, and hollered back at him as she flung her saberstaff over her shoulder, "Hmm maybe _you_ should be taking notes then."

He stared at her then as he watched her walk back inside, "Damn," he muttered to himself, and walked back behind her.

* * *

Kylo Ren was back in his room now, and threw his saber hilt on his bed. As he looked at his hair in the mirror, he saw the familiar blue light coming from his comlink. " _Fuck_ ," he muttered to himself. He quickly ran towards his bag and pulled out the comlink, and held it out before him.

"Supreme Leader," he said to the blue hologram.

"Kylo Ren, there has been a change of plans. You shall return with the girl in five days time."

He gave him a puzzled look, "I am rather confused at the moment your leadership, I thought...I thought you wished for me to train with the girl for a _longer_ period of time?"

The hologram scowled at him, "I am _aware_ of what I told you Kylo Ren, but I am beginning to grow _impatient_ , and I wish to see her strengthened abilities for myself immediately."

His eyes widened, "As you wish, your leadership, I shall inform the girl at once."

The hologram disappeared then and Kylo Ren threw his comlink back in his bag. He ran his fingers through his hair as he kicked his bunk in anger. He felt like he could've destroyed the whole room, the whole base at that moment. They needed more time, and now they only five days left.

He picked up his saber hilt then and rehearsed in his head just exactly what he was going to say to Rey and left the room in pursuit of finding her.


	19. Do Or Do Not, There Is No Try

**Author's Note: Hello my loves! I apologize I did not update yesterday. I had to work on some school stuff (even though i'm on Spring Break) and had to clean up my house a bit. But hey i'm back now so it's all good! (p.s. this chapter was slightly emotional for me to write, I hope you enjoy it, and don't hate me for it)**

* * *

"Five days?! He told us we had five months?!" Rey exclaimed.

Kylo Ren ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed out in frustration, "I know, I know. I don't know why the sudden change in time frame. Unless-"

"Unless what? Do you think he _knows_? Suspects anything?" she asked.

"It's a strong possibility," he said. "I have been doing my best to keep him from entering my mind, but I could have accidently let him in without my knowledge."

She stood up from where she sat, and flung her arms about in an angry motion, "You let him in?! Ben you can't do that! You'll ruin everything we have worked so hard for!"

He stood up and towered over her, "Rey I can't always help it you know. He is far more powerful than myself."

She exhaled deeply, "Alright, well we can't just sit here can we? We've got to get moving. We need to train longer, harder each day. Day and night."

Ren looks at her and smirked, he loved her confidence, her assertiveness at that moment. "Lead the way then, sweetheart."

Rey smiled then, and kissed him on the forehead, she left the room. Ren then stood up slowly, smoothing out the wrinkles on his pants and followed after her.

* * *

Rey and Kylo Ren were now outside, both of their mouths slightly opened at the sight of what now stood before them. Master Luke and General Organa were dueling. They both watched in fascination as blue collided with gold. Ren was shocked to see his mother's abilities, she was good. Perhaps _better_ than he was at wielding a saber.

The siblings stopped when they felt their presence.

"Ben, why do you look so surprised? " General Organa asked with a slight chuckle.

He stood there then, and just stared, "I had…when….what? You have a lightsaber? Since when? Why haven't I seen it?"

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, "Since about…well…a year ago."

He looked at his uncle then, and then back at his mother, he stood up straight, "Wow, I am impressed to say the least. Your fighting skills are almost as good as mine, mother. Perhaps even better."

The General then walked up slowly to her son, saber still ignited, "Well, would you care to find out for _yourself_ then boy?"

She twirled around her saber then, and stood in a fighting stance. Ren looked over at Rey, whose mouth was still slightly open. "Absolutely," he said as he ignited his red blade.

He lunged towards his mother then, and clashed his saber with hers. She fought back rather well, blocking each one of his hits. "Come on boy, don't hold back, I can take it," she informed him.

He realized then that he _was_ slightly holding himself back, he was trying his best not to accidently hit his mother with his saber. He then straightened himself up and lunged at her arm, she retaliated.

She then began slashing her laser sword at her son rather brutally; she slashed and slashed and slashed until she hit his shoulder. He dropped to his knees, "Looks like you've been defeated by a woman, yet again, son," and kicked him in the chest as he fell to the ground.

Rey looked over at Master Luke, who was watching the duel unfold before him, "She's quite good, isn't she?" she asked him.

"Of course she is," he replied. "She's Leia."

"You alright son?" Leia asked him.

He rose to his feet then, feeling slightly embarrassed, as well as impressed, "Yes, yes I am fine," he said "That was…you were… _incredible_ mother."

She smiled at him as she saw Rey and Luke talking, "Sorry I had to beat you in front of your girlfriend Ben," she laughed.

He slightly rolled his eyes, and patted his mother on the shoulder. As he walked over to Rey, she was laughing. "I can't believe you just got beat by your mother, Ben. How do you expect us to kill Snoke?" she asked, laughing even harder now.

He had no expression on his face as she continued on, and proceeded to pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he continued walking, "Hey! We have to train! Put me down you scoundrel!" she demanded as she began to pound at his chest.

He said nothing, and hollered back at his mother and uncle, "Good to see you two! Rey and I have some business to take care of."

Leia and Luke laughed as they heard Rey protesting in the distance, "They need to cherish this time of joy before they leave," Luke said. "Because who knows what will happen when they finally see him."

Leia exhaled, trying her best to hide her fear, "Come on Luke, let's continue where we left off," she said.

As Leia walked back to the middle of the field, Luke stared on for a moment and watched the two walk back inside before resuming dueling with his sister.

* * *

"Put me down! You _will_ put me down this instant!" Ren smiled to himself as he made his way to his room, "You should know by now that Jedi mind tricks do not work on me sweetheart."

Rey started to scream in frustration as Ren opened and shut his door with his free hand. "Put me down! Now!" Kylo Ren finally obeyed her, and put her down. "Now, will you tell me why on earth you just-"

She was cut off then by his lips crashing into hers. She pulled back for a moment, "What are you doing?" she asked him. He looked into her eyes then, and said softly, "There's a chance we're not going to make it Rey, and-" She began to interject. "No no, you need to be quiet for a second and listen to me. You know it's the truth. We need to take that into consideration as our last days on D'Qar come to an end."

She met his eyes then, for she was looking away as he spoke, "So, what do you plan on doing about it then?" she asked.

He stared intensely into her eyes, and began to inch closer as he spoke, "Well," he said as he inched a little closer, "First, if I may say so boldly, I wish greatly to remove your clothes and take you right now against this wall." She cocked up an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? You _would_ wouldn't you? And what if I were to say… no to that request?"

He smiled at her, "Then you would get to watch a grown man beg like a child." She laughed and rolled her eyes, and kissed him. He pressed her up against the wall then so tightly, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She broke away from him for a moment, "You know," she said coyly. He looked at her with confusion, "My leg still hurts a bit, and I am in an awful need of a shower, you think you could…help me with that?" He kissed her, and watched as she slowly made her way into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, and proceeded to pick her up in his arms, kissing her passionately. As he slowly put her down, he started removing his shirt. She stared up at him, and touched the spot where his mother had just slashed him with her saber, "That looks like it hurts," she said as she graced her fingers over it.

He placed his hand over hers as she continued to grace her fingers over the wound, "Yeah, it does, I don't think I'll ever be able to use this arm again."

"What a shame," she said as she met his eye. He started kissing her again, and helped her remove her shirt over her head, she laughed as it got stuck on the lowest bun on her head, "Hahaha wait, wait hold on." He lowered the shirt back onto her body, and watched as she removed all three buns. He stood in there in awe, for he had never seen her without them. Her hair was a lot shorter than he had expected, it came to about two inches above her shoulders. He watched then as it fell down in waves. "God you're beautiful," he said as she lowered her last bun. He then helped her raise her shirt once more, and threw it to the ground.

He helped her then pull off her leggings, and watched as she slowly raised each leg out of them. He pulled off his pants then and watched as she got in the shower and turned the water on.

As he got in, he was overtaken by how beautiful she looked. There she was, hair now soaking wet, and her body slightly pink from the warmth of the water. He noticed then how she was looking at him. She didn't look down to examine his chest, or _anything_ else. She simply stared at his face, at his eyes, at _him._ He slowly inched toward her, and cupped her jaw. He searched her face for a moment, and then smashed his lips onto hers. He began then to slowly lead her to the wall of the shower. Once they were there, and her back was against the surface, he raised her good leg up a smidge, so he would have an easier access to her entrance. She winced in pain as she adjusted her bag leg on the shower floor, "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" he asked. "No, no you're not. It's just my leg. I'm fine,"she replied.

But she wasn't, he knew she wasn't. He lifted her up then, and she straddled his hips. "Better?" he asked her. She sighed, "Loads." They resumed kissing once more then as his manhood graced her entrance. Kylo Ren then said something he did not mean to say out loud, but in the heat of the moment, it just, well, slipped.

"Marry me," he said as he slightly groaned into her neck. He was thrusting himself into her now. "What?" she asked slightly breathless. He realized then what he had just said, and knew there was no taking it back.

"I said, marry me," he repeated confidently. She met his eye then, and he slightly groaned once more as he thrust himself into her.

"Okay," she whispered.

He looked at her slightly shocked, " _Okay?_ " he repeated.

"I'll marry you." She said.

He smiled then, and pulled himself off of her. He then grabbed some soap off of the top rack of the shower. She stared at him in confusion, "Well, come here, you said you needed help," he told her. She smiled and walked over towards him. He wet his left hand then as he held the bar of soap in his right. Rey was now in front of him staring at the shower wall as he began to run in his fingers through her hair. "What will the other's say?" she asked as he continued to wash her hair. He hesitated for a moment, "I don't know," he said honestly. "They'll probably say that we are foolish, getting married before we go off to kill him."

She looked to the side, "Isn't it though?" she asked him as he began to lower his hands.

"What? Foolish? Getting married? No not at all. Do you not think we deserve a _little_ happiness before all hell breaks loose?"

She turned around then to face him then, sensing his anger, "No, that's not what I am saying at all Ben. I-"

He was angry now, "You _what_?" he asked her.

"I just don't think that it's an appropriate time," she told him. "We need to focus on our mission. We owe that to every one you know. They are counting on us, Ben and if we get married right now, it'll become a huge distraction. We can't let our emotions cloud our judgement."

He sighed out deeply then in anger, and rushed out of the shower. Rey looked at him like he was insane. "Where do you think you are going?!" she asked him as she watched him get dressed.

"I don't have to take this. I don't have to take _any_ of this," he said through gritted teeth. "If you won't marry me now, you never will. I'm going to go stop all of this madness, once and for all."

He rushed out of the room then, and Rey stood there slightly in shock. She snapped herself out of it and turned off the water. She practically threw on her clothes as fast she could and ran after him. She didn't see him anywhere as she ran through the base.

"Ben!' she screamed while crying. "Ben please! Stop! Don't do this now! Please!" Everyone was staring at her with concern as she ran through base, soaking wet, with both water, and her tears.

Once she made it outside she started screaming and running as she saw Captain Phasma's ship now in the air. General Organa, Luke Skywalker, Finn, and Poe were now all outside along with the others. They watched in agony as they heard Rey's screams. "NOOOOO! NOOOO! COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK!" she screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" And just like that, the ship disappeared from her sight.

He was gone.


	20. More Than Ever

"Every one! Go back inside!" Leia then walked over to Rey, and put an arm around her waist, Rey was crying harder than ever now, "Come on sweetie, let's go back inside. There's nothing left to see here." As she walked back with Rey, she gave Luke, Finn, and Poe a concerned look.

Leia led Rey back to her quarters; she was trying her best to comfort her. As she entered the room, and Rey sat down on the bed, Leia pulled up a chair in front of her. She watched as Rey tried to pull herself together.

She waited a few moments before she spoke to her, "Rey, you need to tell me what's going on." Rey looked up at her, tears still falling from her eyes, "Where is my son?"

She wiped off her face then, and sighed, "Well we…we were in the shower and-" she paused feeling mortified by what she just said. Leia acted like she didn't notice, "And _what_?"

She met her eyes then, "He…proposed…..to me."

Leia's eyes widened, "I'm assuming your answer was no based on Ben's sudden departure," Rey looked down. "Am I correct?"

Rey was still looking down, and she was picking at a hangnail on her thumb, "No…I said… yes."

Leia said nothing, and hugged her tightly.

"I don't understand then," she said as she released her. "Why did he-?"

"I told him yes, but I told him I wanted to wait. Wait until all of this was over. And well, you can see he didn't like that answer very much."

Leia looked at her puzzlingly, "So what did he say to you? Did he say where he was going?"

"He said _, 'If you won't marry me now, you never will. I'm going to go stop all of this madness, once and for all_.'"

"He's so stubborn," she continued. "I don't know _where_ he gets it from." Leia looked to side and muttered to herself, "I have a few guesses."

"He went to Snoke, five days early. He went there, by himself, he-" she started crying again.

"Rey, look at me," Leia pleaded. She looked up, and Leia wiped the tears away with both of the pads of her thumbs. "Look, Rey, it is obviously known that my son is very strong willed. But he is also very, _very_ foolish. He loves you, more than he loves himself. You've got to find him, before he confronts Snoke."

"No," she said. "He made it _very_ clear he wished to fulfill the mission alone. He doesn't want me there, he doesn't want me at _all_ anymore. Besides, I don't know where he is, I don't know where the base is located, I have no way of getting there, I-" she started crying again.

"You get some rest Rey. You've had a rough day," she told her.

Rey nodded and buried her head in her pillow, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kylo Ren was about to embark on the most dangerous mission of his life, and he was do it now, alone.

He thought about turning back many times. He thought about turning back, running back to Rey and apologizing to her for his actions. But it was too late now. He was too far, and he knew she would never forgive him.

He had left her there, after one of their most intimate moments. He had chosen to propose to her, there, naked with her in the shower. He was over the moon when she said yes, and was _heartbroken_ when she said she wanted to wait. He had left her there, crying, _screaming_ , for him to stop, for him to come back, for him to _stay_.

As he saw the base in the distance, he thought of talking to her through the Force, but it was too late, it was _all_ too late.

* * *

"How is she?" Finn asked as he spotted General Organa.

"Rey is a strong girl, but I am not going to lie to you Finn, she is in pretty bad shape over Ben's departure. She doesn't want to go after him." she said honestly.

"Where is she? Maybe I could talk to her, try to cheer her up a bit," he replied.

She sighed and patted his shoulder, "Yes, yes that's just what she needs. You're a good friend, Finn. Try your best to convince her to go. She's in her room, sleeping. She should be up by now."

Finn smiled warmly at her, and turned to go find Rey. When he finally made it to her room, he paused for a moment outside of the door to see if he could hear any movement. When he finally heard her shuffling about the room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard her say.

As he slowly inched in his way into the room, he saw her. She was remaking the bed. Her eyes were slightly swollen from crying, her face was flushed, and her hair was gathered atop her head in one single bun. As she finished tucking in the left corner of the sheets, she paused for a moment. "If you're going to say 'I told you so' or any nonsense like that, you better just leave now."

Finn exhaled deeply, shut the door, and walked over to Rey. She moved over to fix the other side of the bed, "Rey," he paused, thinking that he must choose his words very carefully. "I have known Kylo-erm...Ben for a long time. I've seen first -hand the destruction he has done. So of course I was quick to judge him when he first came here with you. I apologize for that." Rey met his eyes then, "But over the past two months, I have been thoroughly convinced that he _has_ indeed changed. _Everyone_ can see that. _Especially_ whenever he is with you." Rey licked her lips, "And that is supposed to make me feel better…how? He left me Finn, he left all of us. How do you expect me to forgive him for that?"

Finn looked to the side,"Because," he said as he met her eyes once more. "Despite all of the confusion, and frustration you are feeling right now, you still love him. Despite all of that, you _still_ love him."

"I know you're angry at him, I am too to be honest," he continued. "But you've got to put that aside Rey. He needs you now more than ever."

"So please, don't just stay here and torture yourself worrying about him. Go. Go get him."

Rey looked up at him, and smiled through her tears. She reached over and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Finn," she muttered in his ear. She released him then and kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you."

She smiled at him, and then rushed out of the room.

* * *

Kylo Ren had now successfully landed his ship into the hangar. He saw a chrome armored figure walking in the distance as he now walked down the track of the ship. "I apologize for the delay in the return of your ship, Captain," he said. Captain Phasma paused then for a moment, for she was shocked to see him.

"Sir, I am happy to see you are alright," she said. "Where is the girl?"

He looked to the side, "There has been a change of plans," he met the eyes of her mask then. "The girl wished to stay on D'Qar with the Resistance, so I have now returned upon the Supreme Leader's request, alone."

"Oh," she said surprisingly. "Did you happen to have any… visitors while you were there?" she asked. He smiled, "Why yes, as a matter of fact there was one particular visitor that unfortunately overstayed his welcome. But I don't think he will be much of a bother to anyone anymore." She smiled underneath her mask, "Excellent. I am glad to hear."

"Well, I am very tired. Inform the Supreme Leader of my arrival if you would please. I am positive he will wish to see me in the morning."

* * *

Rey walked outside, and spotted General Organa out in the field, staring out into the distance. "General Organa? I need your assistance."

She turned around, "Yes Rey, anything. What do you need?"

"A ship?" she said with a smile.

She walked over to her then and hugged her tightly, "I know the perfect one," she stared out once more into the distance, at the Millennium Falcon.

The Millennium Falcon?" Rey asked. "Are…are you sure?"

She looked back at Rey, "Yes of course. It may be a piece of junk, but I've heard it's the fastest ship in the galaxy," a slight tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of its last owner. "I'll have it prepared for you tonight, and you can leave first thing in the morning."

"But like I said before, I have no idea where he is," Rey said.

Leia placed her hand on Rey's shoulder, "You leave that up to me. I'll have my team track his coordinates. You just focus on getting a good night's sleep tonight? Alright?"

Rey nodded, and walked back inside.

Her sleep that night was nothing but restless. She tossed and turned, and slightly screamed in frustration. She could not turn her mind off. She wondered what he was doing at that moment, if he had confronted Snoke, if he had thought of her at all, if he was still alive. She was scared. She hated to admit it, but she was _scared._

She was still angry with him of course, but she did still love him. She thought about what Finn had said to her earlier, _'He needs you now more than ever.'_ Was it true? She thought. Did he really _need_ her? Or would she just be another distraction?

She was tired now, thinking of him. It physically made her tired. She rolled over to her side then, and fell asleep.

* * *

Kylo Ren was now in his bed, he couldn't shake how weird it felt being back there, back at such a horrible place. As he lay there, he thought of her. He wished desperately that she was there by his side. He always slept his best when she was there, for that was the only time he didn't entirely feel alone.

He felt for her through the force then, she was scared, worried about him. He exhaled deeply and turned onto his side. He then turned back over and laid on his back, for lying on his side was not a comfortable position. He wondered then if he would ever see her again, if he would ever get the chance to explain himself. As he pictured her face perfectly in his mind, he found himself slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Rey awoke the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. She rose out of her bed then and walked over to her mirror. She rubbed her face and took her hair out of the one single bun she had done the day before, and let her hair fall to her shoulders. As her hair fell down in waves, she began to gather it and put it into her signature three bun style.

She changed her clothes then, putting on a short sleeve black shirt, and her black leggings that came to her knees. As she put on her boots, she stared at her long sleeve black shirt that was in her bag. She had an idea. She took the shirt and began ripping it into long pieces. As she finished, she took the pieces and wrapped them then around each of her arms. She smiled as she admired herself in the mirror. She put her bag over her shoulder then, grabbed her saber staff, and rushed out of the room.

As she walked outside she was overwhelmed by the sight before her. Everyone was there, Finn, Poe, Master Luke, even Chewie, who had been keeping his distance from everyone while Kylo Ren was there.

She walked up then to Poe and hugged him, then to Master Luke, Finn, Chewie, and lastly, General Organa.

"You're good to go, Rey," she informed her. "We tracked him down, and the coordinates are now in the Falcon's database." Rey nodded and started to walk off towards the ship until she heard Leia call back at her, "Rey," Rey turned around and gave her a puzzled look. "May the force be with you."

Rey gave her a slight smile, and turned to enter the ship. As she entered the cockpit, she set down her saberstaff. She sat down in the pilot's seat then, and exhaled deeply. "Okay," she muttered to herself.

And she was off.


	21. Won't Stop Till It's Over

Rey saw the base in the distance; she gulped slightly and exhaled deeply. "I can do this," she told herself. "I can do this."

As she lowered the Falcon into the hangar, she saw a pair of Stormtroopers stare on in confusion. She grabbed her saber staff then, and lowered the track to the ship.

"Identify yourself!" one of the troopers barked as he aimed a blaster pistol at her. Rey stood up straight, "I am Rey, apprentice of Kylo Ren. Here to resume my training."

The pair looked at each other in confusion, "You will take me to him at once," she told them. The Stormtroopers looked back at her and spoke in a rather hypnotic tone, "We will take you to him at once," they repeated.

As they led Rey through the corridors, she thought then of another request, "And you will drop your weapons."

"And we will drop our weapons," they repeated.

As they made their way through the corridors, Rey saw one of the troopers pull out his comlink. She was a good ways behind him, and concentrated greatly on what he was saying, "The girl," he said. That's all she could make out.

"In here," the trooper said as he motioned to an empty room. Rey looked at him suspiciously and walked through the door. He _knows_ she thought. Snoke _knows_.

She didn't fight back at that moment, she just simply walked into the room, and pretended she didn't know what was going on. "We will inform Ren you are here, until then you shall stay here." Rey gave them a threatening look, and the door hissed shut before her eyes.

* * *

Kylo Ren had overslept. He was certain that half the day had passed. But he realized then it was only half past noon. He rose out of his bed then as he saw his comlink flashing. As the hologram appeared he felt his throat close up.

"Kylo Ren. I am surprised to see you have returned to me so, early. You must be _very_ eager to show me the girls abilities."

He paused for a moment, "Your leadership, sadly I must inform you that the girl has gone off elsewhere, I return to you now, alone."

The hologram looked at him with great confusion, "I do not understand your words my apprentice, for I have knowledge that the girl arrived here hours ago."

Kylo Ren's eyes widened, "Do you have something you wish...to tell me?" The hologram asked. He cleared his throat then and stood up straight, "No, your leadership. Nothing at all."

"Very well then," the hologram said."You shall meet with me in my chambers in an hours time. Do not seek the girl, I will have her brought in after I have my time with you, my apprentice."

Kylo Ren nodded, "Yes your leadership, I shall stay here and wait for your summons."

The hologram nodded and slightly scowled, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Rey now realized she was being held in a cell. She laid down on the bunk and leaned her head back against the wall. She wondered if Ben knew she was there, if he even cared.

As she thought of what she might say to him once she finally saw him, Rey was startled by the sight that was now before her. A hologram like figure, slightly tinted blue. It was tall, wore tan robes, and had a young, handsome face.

Her eyes widened greatly before she spoke, "Who... _what_ are you?" she asked.

The ghost like figure stared at her for a moment before it spoke, "You have been so strong, Rey." Rey gave the figure a puzzled look and paused, "...Grandfather?"

"Intelligent also," he said as he smiled.

"I have so many questions, about my parents, about my life before Jakku about-"

The Force ghost interjected, "Rey, that is _not_ why I am here." Rey looked down, saddened and confused by his response. "You are in danger, you and Ben. I am here to warn you."

"Snoke knows of your presence here," he continued. "He knows Ben has betrayed him. He will test his loyalty once more, and this time, he will use you as bait."

Her eyes widened, "No, he would _never_ , Ben would never hurt me. He's changed. "

"Indeed he has, but he will be conflicted once more, just as he was the night he killed his father."

"What are you saying?" she asked him, teary eyed.

He placed his hands in front of him, and clasped them together, "One of you," he paused. "Must, die," he said. "It is, I am afraid, the _only_ way."

Rey was shocked and horrified by his words, she wanted to scream but instead, she simply said "How much time do I have?"

"One hour," he replied.

Rey wiped the sweat off of her forehead, "Will you…will you stay with me?"

He smiled, "I have been with you since you were a small child, Rey. I was with you on your days on Jakku, and I will be with you until the very end," he said.

And he was gone.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat there now, patiently waiting for Snoke's summons. He was taken back when he heard a knock on his door.

"Sir, I have urgent news regarding the girl," he heard Captain Phasma muffle through his door. He simply grunted. She took that as a sign of entrance.

"The girl, she is being held in cell 997, I suggest you-"

"No," he interjected. "I am to stay here until I am summoned."

"But-"

"I am to stay here until I am summoned," he repeated.

She turned to leave the room, "I trust you know...what you are doing." As the door hissed shut, he muttered to himself, "I hope so too." His comlink lit up then once more.

It was time.

* * *

Rey had no way of knowing what time it was, but she was sure that an hour had passed. Sure enough, the cell door opened. She was shocked to see who now stood before her. "Captain Phasma? Whatever are you-"

"I am here to bring you before the Supreme Leader, I suggest you not ask any more questions."  
"Is he alright?" She asked. "At least tell me that. Is he alright?"

"Alive? Yes," she replied. "Alright? No."

Rey looked at her and scrunched her face in confusion, "And what do you mean by _that_ exactly?"

She didn't answer her question, "Come along, Snoke is waiting."

* * *

Kylo Ren was now walking into Snoke's chambers, he was shocked to not to see the towering hologram. As the door hissed shut behind him, he slowly inched up the runway to the now empty chair. He looked around for a moment and stopped in his tracks when he saw a rather tall cloaked figure standing before him. He ignited his saber and faced it towards the mysterious figure. The figure laughed at him rather evilly, and spoke as it slowly lowered its hood. "You wish to _kill_ me, Kylo Ren."

Ren was shocked when the light finally hit the dark figures face. Its face was disfigured, grey and almost zombie like, it had a familiar scowl.

It was Snoke.

"Supreme Leader,I-"

Kylo Ren suddenly found himself being pulled in by an imaginary rope, ending with his neck clutched in Snoke's rather large bony hand. Ren struggled to breathe as he spoke to him, " .lie," and he dropped him on the ground. He fell into a kneeling position, caught his breathe, and groaned in pain.

"I have to say," he continued "I am surprised you have waited _this_ long."

As Ren tried to raise his body from the ground, he found himself being forcefully pushed down. "You know it is impolite to try to kill someone when they are speaking with you."

Ren groaned in pain once more, for he could not move. "You," he struggled to move his head. "You do not have any power over me old man, I am _not_ afraid of you." Kylo Ren could not see him, but Snoke was smiling greatly as he circled him,"Hmm we shall see."

As he said these words the door to his chambers opened, "Ahh Captain Phasma, I see you have brought me our honored guest."

As the two women made their way down the runway, Phasma quickly mumbled in Rey's ear, "Sorry about this girl." Rey didn't have time to respond, for she found herself then being violently pushed to the ground. She shrugged as she picked herself up, and looked briefly at Ben as she did so before meeting Snoke's eye.

"You are an awfully brave girl to come here, the force is strong with you. That much is certain."

Rey stood there and gave him a look of disgust. "Your hatred, your anger, I can sense it all. You are destined for greatness in the ways of the dark side," he continued. "Join me, Rey of Jakku. Join me, and I can show you the power of the dark side. Join me,or every one you know and love, will _die_ , starting with your _precious_ Ben Solo."

Rey stared at Snoke intensely, without any sign of fear, "You know, you aren't as powerful as you think you are," she informed him.

Snoke gave her a puzzled look,"You _dare_ stand there and insult my power? You are _very_ foolish indeed."

"Am I though?" she asked him. "You stand there, with no weapon, no protection. You could've killed him, _and_ me by now if you wished. And yet, here you are, _begging_ me to join you, like a _fool_. You are _weak_ , and I _pity_ those who fear you."

"Enough of this!" he exclaimed as he unintentionally released his force grip on Ben, and pulled up his sleeves. Ben stayed crouched on the ground.

"If you will not join me, I shall get rid of you myself." Before Rey could respond she was struck with a powerful force of lightning. She screamed in agony, and tried her best to stay standing. " _Fight_ back girl, _show_ me what my apprentice has taught you," he said as lighting continued to shine through his fingers. Rey started to feel herself slowly sink down to the ground, she felt like she was going to pass out now at any moment. "He has taught me for than you _ever_ could," she said as she slowly began to rise back on her feet. "About the dark side _and_ the light." She was back on her feet now, she acted as if she was not being struck by bolts of force lightening, "And you will _never_ hurt _him_ or _anyone_ again," she paused. "Ben, now!"

Ben sprung to his feet, ignited his light saber and jumped in front of Rey. Rey ignited her saber staff as well, and they both stood before Snoke, his force lighting bouncing off their sabers, and ricocheting back onto him.

The figure screamed in agony as he tried to fight back, but Rey and Ben stood their ground. They watched then how the flesh on his face began to disfigure even further, he was growing weak, and as Rey began to stumble back. Ben inched closer to the now dying man that stood before him, and met his eye as the figure scowled at him, "You would be _no_ where, _nothing_ with out me, I made you into a better man." Ben exhaled deeply, "I am afraid you are mistaken, for the girl you so desperately wished to train is the _only_ person who has made me into a better man." He paused then for a moment." _This_ , is for my family, my childhood, the life I could've had, the life I _will_ have," he didn't hesitate then, and drove his saber straight through the creature's chest. He watched in satisfaction as he toppled over, now motionless on the ground. He did it. _They_ did it. It was _all_ over now. Or... was it?

He ran over to Rey who was now lying on the ground. She was unconsciousness. He groaned in frustration. "No no no no no, not now. Please Rey, not now," he pleaded. He began to panic. He couldn't find a pulse.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Over 8,000 views! I am so humbled and overwhelmed! I would like to thank you guys again for continuing to view and review my story! I don't know how many more chapters I am going to write for this story, it could be 2 or it could be 5. But know this story _will_ come to a close in the next week or so. After I finish this one, I will begin on my next story. It will be Star Wars related of course. I have a few ideas, but I was wondering if you guys have any suggestions? What would you like to read? You can PM me or just leave it in a review if you want. Thank you guys again for making me so happy!**


	22. Heavy Heart

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I had a crazy day yesterday, so that's why I didn't update. But hey I am back! And today's my birthday so yay!**

* * *

 _She's dead._ He thought. _She's dead._

"Rey!" he exclaimed. "Rey please wake up! Don't you dare leave me! Not now!"

When he received no response, Ben put his emotions aside, and took abrasive action. He ripped open her black t-shirt, and was horrified when he saw the burns that now covered her torso. Her undergarments were singed.

He thought of force healing her, but he was too distraught to do so. She needed medical attention _real_ medical attention, and she needed it _now_ if there was any chance of saving her. He picked her up then, bridal style, and ran to the nearest medical wing.

Once he got there, a team of medical droids were aiding a Stormtrooper that had bumped his head.

"Take these pain relievers and ice your head," one of the droids informed the trooper. "And try to be more aware next time when you are walking through a door frame."

Ben Solo was growing restless, he felt like shouting to get their attention, threatening to kill them if they did not save her, but instead, he simply exclaimed to the trooper that was still sitting there on the medical bed, "Move! Now! I have someone that actually _needs_ medical attention!"

The trooper stared at him in annoyance, and left the room.

The medical droids then both approached the man with the unconsciousness girl in his arms, they examined her briefly, "Hello sir, how may we-"

"She's not breathing, I can't I can't find her pulse," he told them. "She has been severely burned by force lightening, please," he was begging now, " _Please_ help her."

One of the droids then motioned for Ben to place Rey upon the medical bed. And Ben stepped back as the droids circled around her. He watched as they examined her wounds, "I sense life within this body still," one of the droids informed him. "But, her heart is growing _weaker_ by the second, we must give her an adequate amount of fluids, and heal her wounds or we _will_ lose her."

Ben Solo stared at the droid blankly, _Fluids?_ He thought. Growing _weaker?_

The droids then circled Rey once more, this time, they each took one of her arms and inserted an IV within each. Ben looked away briefly, for although he was a powerful force user, and has dueled and killed many, he did _not_ like the sight of needles. Ben watched on then as they inserted clear tubes into Rey's nostrils so she may breathe with ease.

As one droid adjusted the tube into Rey's left nostril, the other connected her to a heart monitor. There _was_ life he could see. She was still _here_.

Ben watched as her chest began to rise, and descend more noticeably. _It's working_ He thought. _She's alive. She's alive. She's alive._

"What about her burns? He asked. "Did they damage her internal organs?"

A droid then walked over to Rey, now with a rather large needle in its hand. It abruptly stabbed Rey in her chest, in order to get a tissue sample. It then briefly scanned her body. "I am afraid so," the droid said. "But strangely, her _heart_ is untouched. It is not damaged."

The droid then walked over to the medical cabinet, and pulled out a lotion bottle labeled _Bacta_.

Ben looked at it with confusion, the droid then informed him of the lotions purpose, " _This_ sir, is _Bacta._ It is used to mimic the body's fluids and for regeneration, it also aids in burns and severe cellular damage."

He had heard of it before, he remembered his uncle telling him the story of how he had to be submerged in the liquid form when he suffered from hypothermia on Hoth, but he had no knowledge it came in a lotion form.

"Would you care to put it on the girl sir, or shall I?" the droid asked.

Ben nodded and took the lotion from the medical droids hand. "Careful not to use _too_ much sir," the droid informed him. "It only takes a minute amount to sufficiently heal the wound."

Ben gave the droid a side glance, and it slowly began to back away. He then rolled up his sleeves, and squirted three small dots of lotion onto his large hands.

He slowly started rubbing the lotion onto her wounds, and was amazed as the third degree burns started disappearing before his eyes. He looked at her heart monitor, her heart rate was increasing. He was taken back then when she winced in pain.

He handed the droid back the lotion, and slowly walked over to Rey's face, and crouched down so he may have a better view. "Rey?" he asked. "Are you okay? I'm here. I'm right here."

He moved the hair out of her face, there was no still no response. He looked back at her heart monitor. She was stable now.

"I don't understand, why…why is she not awake?" he asked.

The droid looked at him, "It will take some time for the _Bacta_ lotion to _fully_ heal her," the droid informed. "Her exterior wounds may be gone, but her _interior_ wounds are still healing."

"When will she completely come to?" he asked.

The droid then looked at Rey's heart monitor, "About a day's time. She must get a sufficient amount of fluids, and let the _Bacta_ lotion do its intended purpose."

"We will be monitoring her heart rate through the night, and shall update you if anything changes," the other droid said.

Ben exhaled deeply, "Alright." He leaned down and kissed Rey's forehead. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

The two droids simply nodded, and Ben left the room.

As Ben left the room, and stood outside as he watched the medical droids change the tubes in Rey's nostrils, he was greeted by a maskless Captain Phasma. "Sir, _what_ happened? One of my troops informed me you were down here with the girl?"

"It's over," he said. "It is all over, Snoke is dead."

Phasma's eye's widened, she didn't know what to say at that moment, so she simply asked about Rey, "What happened to the girl? Is she-"

"Dead? _No_. Severely injured? _Yes._ But she will pull through. I know she will."

He pulled out his comlink then and turned it on, "Will you watch to make sure they do not probe her with anything while I contact my mother?"

Phasma nodded, she had never heard him speak of his mother or his family before, "Of course. Go."

Ben nodded in thanks and walked back to his chambers. He sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, he then stood up, and entered in the encryption to D'Qar. He was to appear before his mother via hologram.

* * *

General Organa was in the assembly room with Poe and Finn, when her comlink began to abruptly flash. She pulled it out of her pocket in confusion, for she had only used it for communicating verbally. As she held it out, a small holographic figure of a man with raven hair, bruised, and battered appeared before her.

"Mother, I am contacting you from the First Order's base. I am calling to inform you Snoke is dead."

Finn and Poe looked at each other in a combination of excitement and horror, "Are you alright?" she asked her son. "Where is Rey?"

Ben paused for a moment and licked his lips, "I am alright. Rey was severely injured during our encounter with Snoke, she is stable, and she is now being held in the medical wing and-"

Finn interjected, "Stable? _Stable_? What does that even mean?" he asked.

The hologram turned to the former Stormtrooper, "It _means_ she has a pulse, her heart is beating, air is flowing in and out of her lungs. She is alive, but _not_ yet awake."

"She's unconscious?" Leia asked.

Ben nodded, "Yes, but she has been treated for her wounds, and has been given fluids. She is to make a full recovery in a day's time."

Finn, Leia, and Poe all sighed in relive, "Will you be returning here?" Leia asked.

Ben smiled, "Of course, I am certain Rey…" he paused. "Rey _and_ myself would enjoy seeing you once more."

Leia smiled backed, "I am glad to hear that. Come home in one piece will you?" she said with a laugh.

Ben simply smiled, and cut off the connection. As he did so, Captain Phasma came rushing into his room, she looked concerned. "What is it?" Ben asked. "Is she alright?"

Phasma nodded, "Yes, she's awake. And she's asking for you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Also, I have decided to write only two more chapters to this story. Like I said before, I am still trying to brainstorm ideas for my next one, and will let you guys know!**

 **Love to all x**


	23. A Lost Soul

**Author's Note: Due to recent inspiration, I will be writing at least two or three more chapters to this story. So here is the most heartbreaking thing I've ever written. (Please don't hate me)**

* * *

 _"….Ben?"_

 _She was awake. Yes. She was awake._ He immediately rushed into the room as fast his legs would allow him. He noticed how she was looking around the room in confusion.

"Ben where are you?" she asked. "Where am _I_?"

He crouched down to meet her face then, and gently stroked her hand in an attempt to calm her.

"You're in the medical wing Rey," he informed her. "You've been severely injured by force lightening and-"

She interjected then, for she had no recollection of the events that took place in that cold, dark chamber, " _Force Lightening?"_ she asked. " _What?!"_ She then glanced down at her stomach, clutching it slightly in pain.

He looked at her with a rather sad smile, "Snoke," he said. "It was Snoke who did this to you."

Rey looked at him eyes widened, "Is he –"

"Dead?" Ben interjected. "Yes. "

Rey looked at him confused, "Why… _why_ can't I remember anything? She asked. "You think a person would remember being struck by force lightening."

Ben then caressed her forehead, "Because, the lightening was so strong, it rendered you unconscious," he told her. "Which was when I brought you to where you are now."

She looked up at him then, "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"Physically? No. _Emotionally_? Yes." He said.

"Rey," he continued. "I want to apologize for my behavior back on D'Qar. It was unacceptable, and I should not have left you and-"

His heartfelt apology was then cut off by Rey's agonizing screams.

"Rey!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong! Tell me what's wrong!" She didn't respond, and simply exclaimed,"Get me help. NOW!"

Ben found her voice to be slightly terrifying and he stumbled back. His eyes widened with sheer panic. He could not move. As he continued to hear her screams, he remembered then what she had requested of him. "HELP HER!" he screamed. "Get in here NOW dammit!"

A medical droid then entered the room, and tilted its head in confusion.

The droid proceeded then to walk over to Rey, who was still screaming. She was in an upright position, and her hands were firmly grasped on each side of the bed.

"Lie down please," the droid said.

As Rey did so, the droid stood at the foot of the bed and scanned her body once more.

Ben watched on, "What is it?" he asked. " _What_ is it?! What the hell is wrong?" The droid simply stood there for a moment. "Answer me or I'll turn you into scraps!"

The droid paused for a moment, and looked at Ben. "Sir, I do not know understand why or _how_ this given information was not picked up on my sensors when I scanned the girl the first time. The girl-"

Ben was growing restless, "The girl _what?_ Did the _Bacta_ not heal her properly? Is she bleeding internally? _What?"_

"Sir," the droid said calmly. "The girl, she is with _child_."

Ben's throat slightly closed up, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his eyes widened greatly. "What?!" he exclaimed. He looked down at Rey, who was carefully avoiding eye contact as she continued to scream in pain.

"You're wrong," he informed the droid. "Your sensors are wrong. Scan her again. I demand you scan her again."

"Sir, I shall scan her again if you desire, but my sensors are _not_ wrong. The girl _is_ indeed with child."

Ben calmed himself down then, and looked at Rey once more. She was looking straight ahead.

He hesitated, "Is it…. _alive_?" He asked.

The droid then looked down briefly and then back up at the man that stood before him. "Unfortunately sir, I must inform you that my sensors indicate _no_ life within the fetus. It most likely perished when the girl received her burns."

Rey was now crying, rather hardly. For she remembered what her grandfather had told her when he appeared before her in her cell,

 _One of you must die, it is the only way._

Ben read Rey's thoughts at that moment, he was, _furious_. "You _knew?!_ " he exclaimed. "Ho _w dare_ you keep this from me! It was _my_ child _just_ as much as _yours_!"

Rey couldn't meet his eye, she was still crying, "Ben I…didn't know I _swear_ ," she said through a shaky voice. "I didn't know _officially_ anyways. I noticed a change in my appetite, and my clothes started feeling a tad tighter, but I wasn't for certain!"

She continued, "I was going to tell you. Tell you that I _thought_ I _may_ be the day you left D'Qar. But I never got the chance."

Ben Solo felt more foolish than he ever felt in his entire life. Here she was, the love of his life, screaming, crying, in agony with their deceased unborn child within her body, and he was _yelling_ at her. He immediately adjusted his attitude.

"Sir, the fetus _must_ be removed at once, or all of our efforts in attempt to save her shall be in vain."

Ben couldn't bear to witness the droids surgically removing his unborn child from Rey's body. The droid then gave Rey some anesthetics. As she began to slip out of consciousness once more, Ben held her hand for a moment before he left the room.

When she was finally out of it, he faced the medical droid. "Contact me when it is done." The droid nodded, and Ben looked back at a now peaceful looking Rey, and left the room.

* * *

He didn't know what to do at that moment. He needed to talk to someone, and the _only_ person he wished to talk to was now currently unconscious. He then pulled his comlink out of his pant pocket, and entered in the encryption to contact his mother. He did not wish for her to see him in _this_ current state, so he decided to communicate verbally.

"Mother," he whimpered. "Mother, it's Ben."

"Ben? What's wrong? Is it Rey?"

He nodded to himself, and remembered she could not see him. He was crying now, "Yes." He said as he bit his lower lip. Leia could barely understand him through his shaky voice. She waited for him to continue on.

"She….she...she was pregnant," he finally said, rather somberly.

He heard nothing in response but static, "She was _PREGNANT_!" he said now with anger.

Leia covered her free hand over her mouth as she continued to hear the sound of her son's crying. "She _was_ pregnant? _Was_?"

"Yes, _was_. As in _past_ tense. As in my child is no longer alive. It's dead. _DEAD_!"

Leia was crying now herself. She said nothing.

"If I wouldn't have left her she would have told me, and I would have stayed," he said. "If I wouldn't have left her, she wouldn't have followed me here. If I-" Ben then cut off the connection, and threw the communication device across his room, shattering it into pieces. Ben Solo felt Kylo Ren return to his body once more.

He ignited his red blade, and proceeded to thoroughly destroy his chambers. Snoke had _truly_ taken everything from him. His childhood, his sanity, and now his could-have-been family with the woman he loves.

He slashed at his walls repeatedly. He slashed, and slashed, and slashed until there were burn marks across the walls. He even slashed straight through his bed, slicing it in half.

He paused then for a moment, and turned the end of saber to his chest. _I could be free_ He thought. _No more pain, no more suffering. I could be free._

As he was seconds away from driving his saber straight through his chest, he heard a voice. A _familiar_ voice.

" _STOP!"_ it begged him. _"PUT DOWN THE SABER KID, DON'T BE STUPID."_

Ben was horrified. He dropped his saber then, and was taken back when he saw the figure before him. He was positive he was hallucinating.

A faded white ghost like figure stood before him. It was the man he _missed_ , the man he _loved_ , the man he _killed_.

"Son," the ghost said. "Don't do this."

"How is this-?"

"Possible?" the ghost of Han Solo interjected. "You know what kid, I don't really know to be honest, but hey I'm here now. And I'm here to tell you stop acting like a damn lunatic."

Ben was crying in anger. "My child is dead!" he exclaimed. "Did you know that? I have _every_ right to be angry."

"Angry," Han said, "is one thing. But suicidal however is another. Don't be stupid."

"You gotta stop this kid," Han continued.

"Stop what?" Ben asked with a wrinkle in his forehead.

"Blaming yourself."

Ben looked to his left, and then back at the ghostly image of his father. "Some things," Han continued. "you just _can't_ control. I've learned that the _hard_ way."

Ben thought then of the night he met his father on that platform on Star Killer, "Father, I'm-"

Han interjected. "Save it kid. I _know."_

"She's out of surgery," Han continued. "She's alive Ben. And she needs you now more than she _ever_ has. So please, stop acting like a numskull, and be there for the woman you love." He paused. "God knows I should've."

As Ben opened his mouth to speak, he found himself in his room, alone, once more.

* * *

He then ran out of this room, and made his way back towards the medical wing. As he walked into the room, he saw her. Her eyes were slightly opened, and she was smiling.

"Hey….." she said still kind of out of it.

He rushed over to her, leaned down and kissed her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I was just cut open," she replied with a slight chuckle.

He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry Rey. I'm sorry I was such an ass earlier, and all of the other times beforehand."

She smiled greatly, "Glad to hear you _finally_ admitting it."

He laughed, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Ben, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I should have told you the first time I suspected that I was—"

He interjected by kissing her. "It's nothing," he informed her. "What's important now is that you are okay."

Ben noticed then that the medical droid had walked into the room, "I want to thank you," he said gratefully to the droid. He looked back at Rey, who was not trying to adjust her head on her pillow. "for _everything_."

The droid nodded, "She needs two days times to recover from the surgery. Then you may be on your way."

Ben smiled, and walked back over to Rey. She was drifting off to sleep. "Rey," he said. "You need two days time to recover, then, we will be on our way back to D'Qar." She nodded slightly, and fell asleep.


	24. No More Pain

**Author's Note: One more chapter to go after this one! I am definitely saddened that this story is coming to a close.** **This has been my first official Reylo fic, (and first official fic as well) and I was terribly nervous people were going to hate it.** **I NEVER thought people would be reading it, and reviewing it as much as you guys have. I definitely never expected it to have over 10,000 views. So** **I just really _really_ want to thank _every_ one of you for following, reading, enjoying my story, and making me so very happy throughout this journey. So here it is...the next to last chapter of _On My Mind._ **

**(P.S. If you haven't already checked it out, I have posted the first chapter of my new fic, _Destiny Within The Stars_. Plot: Rey is a stormtrooper, curious of her life before The First Order. It's not until she meets a Resistance fighter by the name of Ben Solo she begins to learn more about her past, and of her destiny).**

* * *

The two days had passed, and Rey was beginning to feel like her old self again.

She was glad to be leaving The First Order base and was _ecstatic_ not to be in the medical wing, lying in that horribly uncomfortable bed any more. It was _refreshing_ not to be hooked up to a million different things.

She was in his room now, for she had slept there the night before. She was wide awake, and looked briefly beside her at a sleeping Ben. As she quietly rose out of bed, she snuck into the bathroom to wash her face, and get ready for their travels to D'Qar. She needed a shower, _desperately._ But she was still sore from the surgery, and did not feel like bathing or doing any other activity for that matter at the moment. As she brushed her teeth, she stared at herself in the full length mirror.

With a tooth brush in one hand, she slowly inched up her shirt. She started crying as she moved her hand over her new scar. _I could have been a mother_ She thought. She knew she was young, and had her whole life ahead of her to have children with Ben, but the fact that she had one growing inside her belly without her knowledge made her want to scream in anger.

Rey wondered then what her child would have looked like had it survived. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Would he or she have had _her_ hazel eyes? _Ben's_ raven hair? That, unfortunately she would never know.

She wiped her face then, for she heard Ben moving about the room. She didn't move, and continued to stare at her scar. He saw what she was doing,

"You would have been an amazing mother Rey," he told her as he was now in the bathroom.

Rey was crying once more, and clutched her stomach. She turned around to face him.

" _You_ would've been a great father," she replied as tears streamed down her now flushed face.

She turned around to face the mirror once more, Ben walked up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked her.

Rey met his dark eyes in the reflection before her; she had almost forgotten that he had proposed.

"Of course I do Ben," she turned around and kissed him then. " _Of course I do."_ She then dropped her toothbrush and ran both hands through his hair as she kissed him.

Ben was shocked when Rey jumped onto his waist, and straddled her legs behind his back. He didn't ask any questions, and made his way towards his bed with Rey wrapped around his body.

* * *

They were now in the hangar, bordering the _M_ _illennium Falcon_ , Ben saw Captain Phasma walking towards them.

"What will come of you Captain now that all of this is over?" he asked.

She sighed, and removed her mask, "I was actually thinking of returning to my home planet of Coruscant," she said. "it will be refreshing to see the faces of those I left so many years ago once more."

She smiled then, and Ben and Rey watched her go for the last time.

As they now walked into the _Falcon_ , Rey sat in the pilot's seat, while Ben sat beside her.

She looked down at the ignition lever, "Everything's going to change now isn't it? She asked, now meeting his eye.

He smiled softly, "Yes." He replied in a gentle tone.

Rey looked down at the ignition lever once more, smiling, and piloted the _Falcon_ out of the hangar, out of the base, leaving the darkness and all its memories behind.

* * *

Hours had past, and Ben and Rey were just minutes away from their destination. Rey had put the _Falcon_ on autopilot so she could rest her eyes for a bit. Ben had fallen asleep as well, and was now wide awake as he looked through the cockpit window. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but they were almost, _home_.

"Rey," he nudged her.

She shrugged greatly, and turned to her side away from him, "What…." She said annoyed. "We're here, we're home, _look."_ Rey then propped herself up in her seat and gazed out the window. A single tear rolled down her face. "I didn't think we'd ever see it again, see _them_ again."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "To be honest, _neither_ did I."

She met his eye then, "I want to get married," she said abruptly.

He laughed, " I know Rey, you already told me back on—"

She interjected, "No," she said. " _Today_. I want to get married _today._ I am not and _will_ not wait any longer. There's not a more perfect time than now is there?" she smiled.

He kissed her then, "I'm so glad to hear that," he said. "For I feel the same way."

She smiled at him more a moment longer, then sent the _Falcon_ into an open field, headed towards the place she had left it. The descent was smooth, and Rey could feel the butterflies in her stomach corrupting her body. The sound of people cheering and running towards the ship threw her off for a loop. She focused then, and successfully landed the _Falcon_ on the lush green surface of D'Qar.

As she grabbed her saberstaff, she gave Ben a side glance, and smirked. Rey then released the track to the ship, and they both walked outside, hand in hand.

Every one was there, all of the X-Wings Pilots, senior officers, and Resistance fighters. Rey saw Master Luke, Poe, Finn, standing there before her,smiling. greatly. She even saw Chewie, She then saw Leia in the massive crowd, and proceeded to walk up to her. The two women simply stared at the other for a moment, until finally they broke their gaze with an embrace "I'm so glad you two are alright," she said in Rey's ear as they continued to embrace tightly. She then pulled away from her, "When Ben told me what happened to you I began to grow more and more worried that you would not survive," Leia said.

Rey then looked down at her stomach and bit her lip trying not to cry. "I know you are in pain," Leia told her. "Not just physically," she looked down at Rey's stomach. "but emotionally as well."

Rey averted her eyes for a moment, and abruptly changed the subject. "Leia," she said awkwardly. "I need your assistance on something. Can you help me?"

Leia smiled fondly, "Of course Rey. Anything. _Anything_ at all." As the two women conversed and walked back into base. Ben Solo saw a familiar face in the crowd. The traitor. "Finn" as he was now called.

He hesitated, and made his way towards him. "I want to thank you," he began. Finn gave him a confused look. "for being there for Rey. You are a good man, Finn. And a _great_ fighter. I am forever grateful that Rey has such a _kind_ , and _loyal_ friend like you in her life. She loves you dearly, you know."

Finn was shocked by the words that came out of the man formerly known as Kylo Ren. "I love her as well," he said. "She is like the sister I never had."

"And thank you…Ben," he continued. "For the kind words."

The two men then exchanged warm, genuine smiles at the other, and Ben turned go find another familiar face. A face that deserved to hear an explanation, an _apology._


	25. Only Peace, And Happiness

**Author's Note: And here it is! The last chapter of _On my Mind_. If you liked this story, and enjoyed my writing, please feel free to follow my next story, _Destiny Within The Stars_ which is up now!**

* * *

"You're lucky I still have this thing," Leia said as she crouched to the floor and drug a wicker box from underneath her bed. She then placed the box on top her bed, and from within it pulled out a _beautiful_ white gown. It was a full length gown, with a small diamond shaped lace cutout at its center. It had a sweet heart neckline, and long sleeves that were made of a lace like material.

"It's beautiful," Rey said as she gazed at the gown. "I would be honored to wear it." Rey then ran her fingers across the lace like sleeves.

Leia smiled sadly at the gown, for she remembered _perfectly_ the day _she_ had worn it.

Rey sensed her sadness. "Help me try it on will you?" Leia smiled, and helped Rey slip into the dress.

"Just like I thought," Leia said. "Fits like a glove."

* * *

Ben had not spoken to Chewbacca in _years_. He didn't know what to say, or where to start.

"Chewie," he said to the Wookie. "May I…speak with you for a moment?" The Wookie roared a "yes" in his native tongue.

"I was wondering, _hoping_ that I could ask you for your forgiveness," Ben said.

Chewie titled his head, and roared softly. "I know you miss him. _I_ do too. I will regret what Kylo Ren did that night for the rest of my life," he continued.

The Wookie said nothing, and simply stared.

"You must know that I loved my father. Killing him was the _hardest_ decision I had ever had to make. But it _had_ to be done. He _knew_ that."

"I will not blame you if you hate me for the rest of your life, but know that I _have_ changed. And the man Kylo Ren exists no more. I'm sorry Chewie for taking him away, taking him away from _you_ from _every one_. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me."

Chewie couldn't contain himself any longer, and hugged him.

He was warm. Soft, furry, and warm. Ben struggled to breathe. As the Wookie released him from its embrace, it turned around and walked again towards its room.

Ben then walked back inside as well, and went looking for his soon to be bride.

* * *

He had seen her walk inside with his mother, and thought to check in his mother's room first. He knocked on the door. "Rey?" he asked as he slightly cracked open the door.

"Come in!" she said hesitantly.

As he opened the door he was overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked. "That dress…you… _wow_." He stammered.

"I'll leave you two to talk.." Leia padded Rey's shoulder and left the room.

Ben then walked over to Rey and put his hands around her waist as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, "You look _so_ beautiful," he said.

He pulled her in close then, and he kissed her.

"You're not supposed to see me like this you know," she said coyly. "It's bad luck."

"Well with everything we have been through together, I think I can manage." He paused then. "You know how much I love you right?"

She smiled, "Hmmm yeah I do," she said softly. And they kissed once more.

* * *

Finn was in the dining area when Rey came erratically running towards him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with a laugh.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face. "I am getting married in an hour Finn. An _hour_. And I have _no_ one to give me away."

"What about Master Luke?" he asked.

Rey shook her head violently from side to side, "No no, that was my original plan, but he's the one that is going to officiate the wedding, so I need to find another person as soon as possible."

Finn sighed, and put down his fork. "What about me?" he asked.

Rey smiled greatly. She loved Finn very much. He was her best friend, her brother, her _family_.

"You wouldn't mind?

He looked at her and titled his head, and narrowed his eyes, giving her an ' _of course I don't mind_ ' expression.

She kissed his forehead, "Thank you my friend, _thank_ _you_." She quickly ran back to her room to shower and begin getting ready.

* * *

It was time. As every one gathered outside base, Luke Skywalker stood beside his nephew. "You nervous?" the Jedi asked. He thought about lying, he thought about masking his fear, but he didn't have to do that anymore. "Extremely," he said honestly, "You should have _seen_ her dress."

Luke Skywalker laughed to himself as everyone rose to their feet. Ben watched on as he saw Rey, the love of his life, standing at the end of the trail before him. She was wearing the dress he had seen her in an hour before hand, the only difference was her hair was up in a beautiful braided bun, and there was a matching lace veil on top of her head. As she made her way down to him, arms linked with Finn, he recollected on how far they had come.

It all started when he met her in the forest of Takodana, when he carried her to his ship. He had interrogated her, entered her mind, and realized that there was… _something_ there. He had seen her mind, and felt compassion for her. He had related to her loneliness, and admired her strength and her abilities. He thought of how they dueled in the snowy forest on Star Killer and she had force grabbed his grandfather's lightsaber. Of when she gave him that scar.

They had overcome abduction, losing a child, and nearly losing each other. It was true what he told Snoke, she had _truly_ made him into a better man. As he stood before her now he grabbed both of her hands into his and gazed into her eyes. There was no more pain, no more suffering, only peace and happiness.

Their journey was just beginning.


End file.
